


The New Titan (Book One; Light)

by Artianaiolanthe



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Demoniac Characters, Gen, Mild Mary Sue (not intentionally), Miscommunication, eventual polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artianaiolanthe/pseuds/Artianaiolanthe
Summary: Light is supposed to be good. It's a comfort, a sign of safety.For Diana Allunalia it's not so. Being bestowed with the powers of light have lead to her losing control of her life, her status, and all she ever knew at the age of ten. Forced to run on a planet she's unfamiliar with, she has rarely known peace and learned the harsher, more destructive side of light.Running into a group who calls themselves the Teen Titans, Diana starts to believe she might just have the change to know the tranquility and comfort of belonging for once in her life. But as old foes and fears start to return and she finds herself caring more and more for the friends she's made she worries; is it worth it to risk putting them in danger just for her own selfish sake?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was formerly under my old account, but I have since deleted that account and revised this work. I will be updating weekly until I run out of chapters to do so, in which case updates will become sparodic.

My life is complicated at best. A joke at worst. I wish I knew why things got this bizarre. 

I blame it on my “oh so fortunate blessing” of powers I've had since birth. It got me launched off and out of my home. It had me lied to and experimented on and sought after. It's been nothing but a damned curse.

But how can I hate them? They've saved me from every trouble they've caused. I'm nothing without my powers, I don't have it in me to be wholly ungrateful. Powers aren't evil in themselves, it's who uses them that matters…

That isn't much better is it?

Things should have been better. They should have been _easier._

But that's life.

Or just mine I suppose, I mused as I dashed through an alley, pursued as I tried to skip town. Not an unusual thing, it was the closest I'd ever get to meeting people wasn't it?

The train I was trying to reach was pulling out of the station. I cursed and tried to run faster, my chest heaving with effort and ears flat against my skull. Just… a little… more…

The world erupted into burning light and the ground flew out from under me, leaving me sprawling just short of my intended target. My mask flew off as I hit the ground and I heard a rip as I landed hard on my backpack. 

Gasping, I could feel a bruise forming and grimaced as the henchmen grabbed me, pulling me up to stare into his blank white eyes surrounded by bronze and black. Another picked up my mask while a third tried to tug off my bag.

“Okay, now you've pissed me off,” I hissed, my eyes and bracelets glowing. In a blink we were all surrounded by another light, silvery like moonlight but ten times more intense. With a yell I used it to send them all crashing to the ground, rolling away before I could be carried along. I grabbed my mask and hopped into the air, using the remaining burst of energy to fly to an open entry and twist my way into the train.

Once inside, I collapsed, trembling all over.

That was… _way_ too close, my stars. I brushed my braids out of my face and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath. It'll be fine, _it'll be fine, it'll be fine._

Peeling off my sweater and using it as a pillow, I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

My dreams were filled with swirling colours and faces, violet and green and blue and white and yellow and red. I wonder what that meant for the days to come.


	2. Final Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No problem, I studied.
> 
> ...
> 
> Get me outta here!

**_Diana's POV_ **   
  


 

I woke up just as the train was slowing down. I could see the giant T in the distance as I smiled. It reminded me of my dreams somehow… it was a calming connection. 

I secured my mask and jumped out of the train before it got into station. 

I glanced at my surroundings. There weren't any paths, but when has that ever stopped me? I grabbed a tree branch to climb and see the easiest way out, when I see a sign like a pizzeria.  

My stomachs growled noisily. What was the last thing I'd eaten? I could use the food and you could never go wrong with pizza now could you?

Just as I'm nearing the doors, the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and the doors exploded in my face, shrapnel cutting my jacket and stinging my arms. I yanked my hood back up and ducked behind a tree to investigate. 

Three oddly dressed people- a harlequin esque jester, pint-sized Einstein, and giant jock strap- were attacking 5 people. There was a green kid, a half robot, redhead, and a guy dressed like a traffic light. The last was a person in a long violet cloak, who seemed really familiar despite the fact that I've never seen her a day in my life. I couldn't recall her from my visions though, which bothered me more than it should have...

Whoever they were, they were not well off in the fight. Robot and redhead got sent out of commission when Einstein stuck a rocket on robot and redhead flew after him. It seemed useless from my estimate, the rocket was too basic to fly more than like twenty five minutes. As long as his battery didn't die, he'd be fine. 

Then jester was taking on that traffic light guy alone. It wasn't fair to him, her powers seemed to everything they touched!  

Then she aimed it at the ground, and it began cracking up. There way no way he could have gotten out of the way in time. When he fell, I tried catching him only to tumble in after him. 

Rock blocked the entrance. 

"Sorry, I meant to catch you." I mumbled. It was the first time I really got a good look at him. He had a black cape that was yellow on the inside and a mainly red shirt with green short sleeves and yellow buttons with green pants and gloves. His dark hair was gelled into spikes and he had a light olive complexion. I couldn't see his eyes through his black and white mask.  

"It's fine, you wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't tried to help me." He said, getting up and offering me a hand. I shrugged and took it. "I'm Robin, by the way." 

"I'm Diana. So, how do we get out of this mess?"  

"I'll call my friends." Robin reached for his waist where a belt would be. "... My belts gone. Damn." 

"Well, we could walk, dig through rocks, or maybe I could..." I cut myself off. For all I knew, he's one of the minions of those who want my powers. I didn't want to take the chance.

"We could walk." Robin offered. I nodded. 

We walked around for hours but couldn't find a way out. Everywhere was either a dead end or too small to get through.  My stomach growled and I remembered I'd never gotten to eat. With a sigh I turned and stopped Robin.

"I have a better idea than walking." 

I turned to a boulder blocking an exit and close my eyes, getting a sense for it. To remove this would definitely get us out of here, but I had to get it out the way first.

"What are you...?" 

I ignore him and focus, willing the rock to move, explode, or simply disappear, something!  

Finally there's a loud grinding noise and the rock rolls out. 

"Success!" I cheered. Robin stood there silently,shocked. "Come on, we have to hurry! Your friends might-" I tried to pull him out but nearly collapsed right there, feeling hollow and weak. My powers... they were hell on an empty stomach.

He caught me, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." I nodded, rising to my feet. I needed to recharge, both with light and food, as soon as possible. But that could wait. "Just a little dizzy, don't fret about it."

“Uh, okay.” I thought I saw concern cross his face but he shook it off, continuing on. “Let's go!”

  
  


 

**_Beast Boy's POV_ **

 

After Robin and that other person fell into the hole, the bad guys disappeared. "Robin!" 

"He can't hear you Beast Boy, no matter how loud you yell." Raven told me. I looked at her sadly. She noticed my leg was broken, so she helped support me and carried me back to the tower.  

"I don't believe that just happened. Tell me that didn't just happen." I begged, I just didn't believe it could happen to us. My leg ached and I rubbed at it, starting to think it was a sprain.

Raven pulled down her hood. "It did happen. We cannot change the truth. No matter how much we dislike it." I was still rubbing my leg so she bent down and healed it for me. 

"Who knew we had a doctor in the house. Thanks." I almost whispered. 

"No problem." Rae said as the door opened. 

"Maybe y'all should call me Flyboy! I was halfway to Gotham City before Star zapped that thing off my back." Cyborg said. "So what did I miss?"  

Raven and I looked down, ashamed.  

"Tell me how we kicked their butts. Come on, I gotta have the play by play!" Cyborg begged. 

Starfire looked around the room, starting to worry. "Where is Robin?"  

"Uh, Star we're not sure." I said nervously, not knowing how she'd react. 

"Not sure? Why are you not-" 

I cut her off. "We searched everywhere. And all we found was this." I held out Robin's utility belt. Starfire and Cyborg both gasped in shock. 

"I should have been there. I let that kid sneak up on me. And where was I? It was a trap. And I... I shoulda known." Cyborg said guiltily, beating himself up. 

"I do not understand. How could you not find him? People do not just can just vanish, he has to be someplace. So go there and look!" Starfire growled. 

"Easy Star, come on." I held up my hands. "It is Robin we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He'll probably turn up any second." 

We all turned to the door and heard someone opening it. "Great timing."  

"Robin!" Starfire flew towards the door only to have it explode. Those Hive freaks came in through the smoke. "Oh no."  

Jinx grinned. "Oh yes."  

Long story short, we got our butts handed to us _again_  and they threw us out. Jinx sent out a wave of magic that caused a tidal wave to come towards us, so we all swam to shore. 

"So, uh, who else never wants to go surfing again?" I ask trying to lighten the mood. 

"Not now man." Cyborg muttered. 

"Hey, I was just tryin to-" Raven put her hand on my shoulder to shut me up. 

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Starfire tried helping Cyborg while he was making repairs to his broken arm. 

"I got it." Cyborg said through his teeth. 

"But you are so damaged, and-" Starfire started.  

"I got it!" Cyborg yelled at her. 

"Hey, she only wanted to help! What's your problem?" I snapped. 

"What do you think? We got kicked out of our house, a pint-sized Poindexter took me for a joyride, and on case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!" Cyborg pointed to his missing arm. 

"Enough!" Raven said sharply. "We all need to control our emotions."  

"Or what? Our bad vibes going to keep you from meditating?" Cyborg yelled at her. 

Starfire looked like she was about to cry. "I wish Robin were here."  

"Well he's not, don't you get it? They won, we lost, it's over!"  

He had to be kidding! "Then the Teen Titans are... finished?  

"Not yet." Robin appeared out of nowhere, someone right at his heels. "Not if I can help it."

  
  


 

_**Diana's POV** _

 

I was kind of behind Robin while he revealed himself to his friends. He'd given me the chance to leave, but I wanted to make sure they got their home back before I moved on. Besides, maybe I could get a snack or something from them? Hey, a person has to eat. 

"Who is that person?" Starfire asked, trying to get a look at my face. 

Screw that. I pulled my hood further down, using the shadow from it as well as my mask to obscure it. "I'm Diana." 

"Where are you from, Diana? How old are you? Are you planning to stay?" She asked rapidly. 

"Umm, Lunaria, 15, and not sure?" I said warily. "What is this, a shake down?"  

"I have heard Lunarians are quite lovely with a voice to match. May I see your face?" 

Ugh, the last time I met a Tamaranian so suspicious was when I ran into Komand'r in the Gordonian galaxy.  

"I'd really rather not, see I travel a lot. I don't like people knowing my face if I don't know them. It's nothing personal." I rubbed my bracelets anxiously. 

"Star, leave her alone." Robin insisted. "The main thing is that she helped me out and she'd like to help us get the tower back."  

"Doesn't Lunaria have one greatest collection of books in the universe?" Raven asked me. 

I grinned. "That's what people say, frankly I don't believe it. I'll let you borrow my tablet with my collection while I'm here, it's pretty low tech for our planet, but it works."  

"Really?" She asked in amazement. 

It's creepy how familiar she seems, but I have a feeling we'll make great friends. "Yeah, just give it back after. It's the only tablet I have and I'd need someone pretty tech savvy to help me make a new one." I glanced at Cyborg.  

"Plus, you guys wouldn't be that hard to find. I meant, the giant glowing T isn't exactly a stealth plane." I said, causing Raven to laugh.

"Ha, that really is funny- wait! Did you just make Raven laugh?" Best boy said. 

I smirked. "No shit.”

"That is messed up! I have been trying to do that forever! How'd you do it?" He complained. 

"Easy; she's funny and you aren't." Raven stated.  

I shrugged. "I think it's because I'm obviously cooler than you." 

Raven laughed again.

Robin cracked a smile and then waved for us to gather around. "Okay Titans, here's the plan."  

 

* * *

 

_Very original,_ I thought while we looked at the tower. The Hive losers were turning it into an H. Then it plan went into action. 

Cyborg was still remotely connected to his missing arm, so he turned his finger into a camera. While Gizmo messed with BB's CDs, Jinx played dress up, and Mammoth ate the furry stuff in the fridge, Cyborg turned on the klaxon, making them think there was an intruder. 

Then we just messed with them, separating them and attacking til everyone regrouped to the roof. I stuck to my hand to hand combat skills because I didn't have the energy to do anything else.

"Attack pattern Alpha!" Jinx ordered. 

Jinx came towards me and Raven. Ugh, really? 

I moved, punched, kicked, and mainly kept her busy while Raven did her thing. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" I ducked as a wave of black energy went over my head and hit Jinx. She flew into a pile with her team mates. 

They were defeated, so Gizmo pulled out a phone. "Dang it, I'm calling Slade!" 

Robin yanked him up by his shirt.  "Who is Slade?" He demanded. 

I just froze.  _ Slade.  _ That's who hired them? Of all the creeps after them it had to be  _ him?! _

Gizmo laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know, barfbrian?" He didn't say anything else though, and they were taken to jail. 

"I guess I'll go now." I say, pulling my hood down running my fingers through my braids. "It was nice meeting you guys. Hope I run into you again."  

"Why don't you stay? After that awesome fighting, you definitely earned you a spot on the team!" Robin offered. He held out a communicator. Everyone behind him was grinning ear to ear… well, Raven was smiling. For her it seemed like a grin.

This was way more than I had expected. I was so grateful for their acceptance and for once I felt as though I could stay and be friends with these people. 

"Actually, I'd love to. Just let me get my stuff."  

Before anyone could offer to come with, I jumped off the tower and flew towards the woods to where I'd left my things.

As I gathered my things and prepared to leaves, a crackle burst through my eardrums, followed by a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"You haven't escaped my grasp yet, dear Diana."  

Slade. 

I cursed internally. This is why you don't get comfy stars dammit. I just learned that he had hired the group who attacked the Titans, and I still was dumb enough to let my guard down.

I whipped my head around but couldn't see him. "I'm not afraid anymore. I have friends now, and I won't run away." 

"You really think so. When they find out your secret, they won't think you're so special anymore." 

"What secret? I have nothing to hide! Speaking of hiding, where are you?" I created an orb of silver energy any used it for light. No sign of him. 

Then I heard another crackle in my right ear, where was loudest. I wasn't wearing ear buds, so that left... 

My mask.  

The one his henchmen had picked up when it went flying.

I tore it off. "Listen to me, Slade. I don't know why you want me, but it's never happening. I'm a Titan, a hero. You're a criminal, and that means it's my job to take you down. Stay away from me!" I threw the mask on the ground and stamped on it. Then I burnt the pieces. 

Then another vision flashed. Red and white and fiery, burning, destruction and desolation, it was horrible and apocalyptic. The force of the vision brought me to my knees, and I felt so sick. What did it mean? Was it anything to do with…

No. Don't ruin a good day with this bullshit.

I shook my head to clear it from my mind. Then I started flying towards my new home.

  
  
  


_**Robin's POV** _

We waited for her to come in. We were throwing a quick surprise party since she decided to stay.

We hit a wall decorating her room, since we didn't really know what she liked. Unable to think of much, we painted the walls black and silver, since those were the colors on her clothes. Then we shut off the lights and waited. 

"Hello? Guys, really?" We heard her voice from down the hall. "If anyone tries to scare me, it'll happen the other way around." She threatened. 

When the door opened Cyborg switched on the light and we all yelled, "Surprise!"  

She wasn't wearing her mask, so now we could watch her features light up in surprise. She had a grey dusting of freckles over her nose that popped out when she blushed. Her eyes were visible, but they seemed inverted; black on the outsides and silver blue pupils. That made them sparkle all the more to see what we'd done for her.

"We have food!" Cyborg held up a plate full of meat. 

Diana smiled apologetically. "Sorry Cy. My planet's a planet full of vegetarians. We don't eat meat."  

Cyborg looked at her weird, while Beast Boy cheered. "Yes! another vegetarian in a house of meat eaters!" 

"Don't get too hyped up, Beast Boy. It's only because there are really violent laws against eating meat there."  

"Then I guess I'd be locked up if I went there." Cyborg said, still stuffing his face with meat. 

"No. You'd have your tongue cut out and then you'd be a servant for the rest of your life."  

Cyborg put the plate down and didn't eat from it again. 

After the party, Di kicked us all out. "Nothing personal, it has just been a long day. I need to rest."  

Since my room was right across from hers, I got out last. "Thanks again for the party. And the room. It's been way too long." She said with a smile. 

"No problem. What happened to your mask?" I asked, curious. 

Her smile faded. "Umm...I didn't need it anymore. I guess… I wanted a new start. As just Diana instead of who was wearing the mask." Then she smiled again. "Besides, bad guys can recognize me regardless. The bracelets kinda of give it away." She pointed to one of the cuffs on her wrist.  It was silver and intricately designed, reaching halfway to her elbow down her arm.

I nodded, eyeing them curiously. "What are those for, anyway?" 

"Focusing my powers, mostly. These help me derive energy from light so I can pretty much use it as light, a weapon, energy, anything I need it for." She explained. Then she yawned. "I’ll explain the rest later if you don’t mind? Good night Robin. See ya in the morning." She shut the door. 

I smiled and went back to my room, glad she was settling in well. I hoped she’d enjoy staying with us.


	3. Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sister by chance, a friend by choice.

**_Diana's POV_ **

 

The carnival was in town, and I was having loads of fun! I’d already gotten on all the rides, and I had started playing the carnival games for the stuffed animals. I even won a wagon so I didn't have to set them on the ground! Robin was on the Ferris Wheel with Starfire. 

The explosions in the sky, fireworks, made me feel a little on edge. When I was the age of about 8 earth solar orbit cycles Gordonians tried to attack and take over Lunaria. Luckily, the Centarians were in league with us and there were only few casualties. None of them too close to me.

I found Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg by one of the games. Raven was holding a giant chicken.  

"Hey guys, cool carnival, right?" I said, cutting into their conversation.  

Beast Boy nodded and turned. "Yeah, Cy and I just won- whoa." 

I smiled and shrugged. "Yeah. I have a really good arm. I'm probably not keeping half of these." I grinned at Raven. "Cool chicken.”

She rolled her eyes and hoisted it up. “Luckiest girl in the world here, these two won it for me.”

“Awwww--”

I was interrupted by Starfire screeching and Robin yelled her name. He landed next to us. I looked up to see some pink robotic thing. It looked strangely familiar, but she was having a hard time hitting it with her starbolts. 

"Titans, trouble." Robin pointed to the pink thing. I dropped the wagon handle and flew to help by blowing it up. 

Starfire was shooting at it herself, or trying too. When I got within blow up distance I was knocked ajar by a starbolt and plummeted towards the open water.

I crash landed on a rock, hissing in pain. Those hurt, bad, and as I staggered to my feet when I tried to use my powers they condensed into heated pops of energy around me.

Those were out. 

The thing was closing in on her, so I had to move quickly before it caught up. I picked up what was left of the rock and threw it at the bot. The robot and the rock smashed into bits. 

The rocks I landed around were approximately twenty feet from the pier. Since my powers would screw up if I tried using them, I would have to swim. 

It took five minutes, as Lunarians can breath underwater. I popped up and gripped the dock, scaring Cyborg and Beast Boy. "What's  up?" I heaved myself over the edge and wrung water out of my hair.  

"But- You- Five- ugh!" Beast Boy fell over. 

"Lunaria has more water than Earth does. We can breath underwater, my gills are over my cage cavity bones." I explained. I carefully lit a silver orb and super heated it, using it to dry my hair and my clothes. "Stupid thing whacked me into a rock, so I returned the favor."

Robin came up and Starfire landed nearby us. We all examined the pieces. "I swear I've seen something like this somewhere before." I muttered as I picked up what appeared to a piece of the core. "I guess our night out is cancelled."  

"Okay. Titans, back to the tower." Robin said.

 

¤

 

As soon as we reached the tower I started towards my room.  

"Where are you going? Cyborg brought back pieces to examine." Robin called after me. 

"I know, I'm going to get my microscope."  

When I got back, there was someone there I never expected to see again. "Blackfire?"  

She looked nearly exactly like Starfire. Same features, same outfit design, but that's where the similarities end. Her hair was pitch black, her eyes were purple, and her outfit was black. Plus her eyes were a little smaller, just a fraction, and her skin was a slightly darker hue, closer to mine than Stars.

"Diana? I thought I'd never run into you again." She laughed. 

I rolled my eyes. "Same here."  

"Wait," Starfire said, confused. "Sister, you know Diana?"

"Know her? We're basically friends! I ran into her when I was in New York. Well, she ran into me. That was you in the blue mask of I'm not mistaken." She said. 

Yeah, friends… definitely gave each other bad feelings. I can't see her as trustworthy in all honesty, but I didn't want to be  _rude._ Unless she was first.

Either way I nodded and uncomfortably forced a yawn. "Well, I'll catch up with you later and give you time to introduce yourself to everyone. Night guys." I walked down the hall into my room. 

Then a vision hit me, sharp and clear; it was Blackfire speaking to Gordonians, holding an image of her sister. She had a malicious grin on and it didn't seem so light as a prank. Wait, didn't they say Starfire was dragged here by Gordonians?  

As the vision ended, I had only one thought. Like, what the hell?

 

 

 

**_Starfire's POV_ **

 

"Sister? Sister? Sister? I seek your companionship!" I asked into the empty hallway. I just wanted to do the hanging out with her, but where would she be?  

I am glad she came for a visit, because I have missed her much in the past months. But it seems she is here more for my friends, not me. 

I walk into the living room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg playing the video games. "You wanna pass me, but you can't pass me. You can't pass--you passed me!" Cyborg exclaimed.  

"Tighten the turn, jets, and nitro!" Beast Boy cheered jumping into the air. 

"Tell me, have either of you seen Blackfire?" I asked them.  

"Blazing B? She was here just a second ago." Beast Boy says. 

"Oh, well might I join your game?" 

"Winner plays Blackfire." Cyborg explained.

Beast Boy sighed in a dreamy manner. "Yeah, she rules at this game." 

Disappointed, I started to search for my sister again. I tried Raven next, and knocked on her door until she opened it so that I could see half of her face.  

"Is my sister in there?" I asked.  

"No." Raven said and tried shutting the door before I stopped her. 

"Oh, might you wish to hang out with me? We could visit your favorite depressing cafe." I suggested. 

"Already been. It was open Mic night and Blackfire wanted to share. Your sister's poetry is surprisingly dark." She smiled fondly while shutting the door. I continued my search and walked down the rest of the hallway. 

I see Blackfire and Robin's shadows on the wall. Their voices drift down the hallway. 

"That's perfect Robin!" I heard Blackfire say. Their shadows showed them embracing. 

I gasped, feeling betrayed for a moment.

"You hold me like this then yeawww!" Blackfire's shadow shoved Robin's out of view. 

I walked into the room. "Hello Robin and my sister. Am I interrupting?"  

"Not at all." Robin said. "Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts. How come you never taught me these cool moves?"  

I felt my face heat up and go red with my embarrassment. 

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I was always the better fighter." Blackfire said And grabbed Robin by the hand. "Come on, I'll show you the moves I once used to stop a raging horthack."  

I walked towards Diana's room. She had been avoiding Blackfire and had been silent around myself, so maybe now it was my turn to try introducing the hanging out. 

I knocked on her door. She opened it warily. "Hey Starfire. What's up?" 

"I wish to hang out. Everyone else is busy, so might you want to accompany me to the mall?" I asked without much enthusiasm, disheartened by my lack of success with the others. 

Diana shook her head. "I need to ask Blackfire some things. Maybe some other time..." She cut off when she saw the gift from my sister, a Centarian Moon Diamond as a necklace. "Where did you get that?" 

"My sister gave it to me. Why do you ask?"  

Diana paled. "Now I really have to talk to Blackfire. I'll talk to you later." Diana stepped out and shut her door. Then she started to search for my sister much like I had been. 

Now I felt even more lonely than ever.

 

 

 

_**Diana's POV** _

 

As you can imagine, the vision I had earlier had me freaked enough. But the Centarian Moon Diamond, that had me convinced. Blackfire was a crook.  

I couldn't tell her in front of Robin, so I just had to wait. 

And after an hour, the waiting turned into...okay I forgot!  

I was telling Raven about Lunarian spells a few days later. "See, It's not so much getting the words right as how much effort you put into it. Say it's a fire spell, if you put too much effort into it, the flames will either burn out or go out of control." 

Then Starfire came in carrying movies and popcorn. 

"Friends, I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies. What sort of movie shall we view?" She asked excitedly. 

"Musical." 

"Action.”

"Sci-fi." 

"Comedy." 

"Horror." 

Starfire dropped what was in her arms. "Perhaps a double feature?"  

"Forget the flicks, kids. We're going out." Blackfire walked on wearing Starfire's clothes. It looked...wrong. "I heard about a party downtown. Cool crowd, hot music." 

Everyone agreed except me and Starfire. I just had a really bad feeling. 

"C'mon guys, it'll be really fun." Robin insisted. 

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I don't think so. You guys wouldn't fit in."  

"Just for that I'm making you come." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with everyone else, against my protests. 

We arrived at the warehouse and everyone filed inside. There were multicolored flashing lights that pulsed and hurt my eyes. Music blasted in my ears giving me an earache. But hey, the place looked pretty interesting!  

"You know, I may have been wrong. This looks like fun." I admitted, glancing at Blackfire with a mischievous grin. 

Blackfire shot one right back at me. "Y'know, Diana, they do karaoke here. I've heard Lunarians are awesome singers."  

And I'm the best. I thought mechanically before realizing what she was implying. "No, no, no, no. I don't sing. The princess is the best and I'm not even close." I insisted. It wasn't a lie; Serenity even had magical talent in her singing voice. 

"It's fine. You're on Earth now, so it doesn't matter what the deal is with Lunaria's princess."  

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged (why are Tamaraneans so freaking strong?) me to the DJ. "This girl would like to sing."

I sighed and grabbed the microphone, hoping she left me alone after this. I told the guy what I wanted to sing and tentatively walked up on stage. 

"Um, excuse me?" I mumbled into the Mic. No one heard or was paying attention to me, too busy complaining that the music was cut off. Then the music started playing and I just focused on not getting the words wrong, and swayed and twirled to the beat of the song.

_ "Think the clouds are clogging up my brain like the weather vane same as the tears on my face  _

_ And I'm stuck up in the storm, I  _

_ I guess I'll be alright, oh  _

_ Oh oh  _

_ And you're that wind that swept me off my feet  _

_ Got me flying til I'm crying and I'm down to my knees  _

_ That's what Dorothy was afraid of  _

_ The sneaky tornado-o-o  _

_ Oh oh  _

_ There's no place like  _

_ Home  _

_ Ho-ome  _

_ I'm boarding up the windows  _

_ Locking up my heart  _

_ It's like every time the wind blows  _

_ I feel it tearing us apart  _

_ Every time he smiles  _

_ I let him in again  _

_ Everything is fine when  _

_ You're standing in the eye of the hurricane  _

_ Here comes the sun  _

_ Here comes the rain  _

_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane  _

_ Here comes the sun  _

_ Here comes the rain  _

_ Standing in the eye of the hurricane  _

_... _

_ He picks me up like  _

_ He's got the way of the hurricane  _

_ And I think I'm falling like  _

_ I'm in the eye of the hurricane  _

_ He picks me up like  _

_ He's got the way of the hurricane  _

_ And I think I'm falling like  _

_ I'm in the eye of the hurricane  _

_ Ooo, Ooo  _

_ Ooo, Ooo."   _

Seconds after the song ended, the crowd was screaming for more. So to get away, I used telekinesis to switch off the power and found my way back to the Titans with night vision. I conveniently switched the lights back on to reveal I'd basically disappeared. Classic. 

"That was awesome!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy almost blew out my ear drums. 

Blackfire hugged me. "I don't think the princess can top that!"  

I snorted, ready to defend my sister with all I had, but my voice caught in my throat. 

"I need some air." I gasped, and ran up a flight of stairs to the second floor. There was a balcony so I went outside. 

It was cold out here. I pulled up my hood on my jacket and zipped up. Then I pulled the sleeves up to reveal my bracelets. They practically glowed with power granted by the moonlight.

If I closed my eyes, this was the balcony back at the palace, back on Lunaria…

  
  


_ "Diana?" Chiron, price of Centari, found me staring at the stars. No longer were there explosions, the Gordonians had been driven back. "Hey Chiron. I'm just thinking, are all the other planets like Gordonia? Out for power and hating other beings?"   _

_ He joined me at the rail. A year older than I, he was about a head taller with blonde hair and hazel eyes. I'd enjoyed his company for the past 6 months, but now he was to go away after the celebration of our victory.  _

_ "I doubt it. Wherever anyone goes, someone's kind enough to help." He said. "Maybe. What are you hiding in your pocket?" I ask. I know he's holding onto something that he keeps messing with. He grinned. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."   _

_ I roll my eyes and so as he says. He drops what feels like a rock in my palm. "You can look now."   _

_ I look through my eyelashes to see...  _

_ "Is this what I think it is?" I gasp, bringing it closer to my eyes for a better inspection. "Yep, it's a moon diamond. It fell off one of my Mom's bracelets, so I thought you'd like something to remember the Centarians are here for you."   _

_ I laugh and push him slightly. "I'd never forget that. Maybe one day I'll visit Centari, just to see you again. I'll have to get the whole flying thing down first, though." I unclasp my necklace and slide the moon diamond on. "I've seen you practice, you've pretty much got it."   _

_ "Yeah right. But still, it's awesome because you feel so weightless and free. But I don't get why the other things happen. Sometimes it's cool, but other times it's just scary."   _

_ Then my head started pounding. I knew what was going to come. "Like now." I add on before I collapse and blackout. _

  
  


I'm pulled out of my flashback by some noise above, like maybe the rooftop. "Has anyone seen Diana?" Beast Boy asked someone. Guess my moment of solitude was over. 

"She's got to be around somewhere. She wouldn't leave without telling us." Cyborg said. I rolled my eyes, _sure_ I wouldn't. 

Robin spoke up. "She's probably just looking for us. It's been 10 minutes."  

So turn the flashback into a nap. I sighed and flew up from the balcony. "Sorry, I kinda dozed off from the quiet. There's a balcony on the second floor, I just thought I'd stand there for a while."  

"Did you hear anything?" Starfire asked testily. 

"I just said I dozed off. Didn't hear anything." I reminded her. "So, is the party over?"  

"Nope." Blackfire said. "Come on kids, the party's this way!" She twirled in midair and flew downstairs. The boys followed her, with Raven still MIA.  

I sighed and sat down at the edge of the roof. "Don't mind me, Star. I'm just not the life of the party."  

Starfire hugged her knees to her chest. "But you are. You and my sister are good at the partying and a lot better than I am. That is why Robin likes you both better than me." 

I scoffed. "Are you kidding? Robin's obviously crazy for you! Trust me, I'm not trying to steal him from you."  

In all honesty I'd just as likely steal her from Robin than the other way around… but that's just speaking hypothetically, hehe.

Starfire stiffened. "You are not?"  

"I'm your friend," I said. "Friends don't do that, and neither should sisters."  

Starfire smiled and got up. "Might you wish to return to the party with me?"  

Getting to dance with Starfire? Almost nothing would make this night better. I was about to say yes when something like a tentacle slammed into me, wrapped around my waist and propelled me off the roof. When I tried to use my powers it zapped me, hard, causing me to fall limp when it finished and gasp for breath.

Starfire was in the same predicament as I was. "Why are these things attacking us?" She cried. 

"I don't know for sure, but I have a pretty good guess. Now for help." I said panicked before screaming as loud and long as I could. 

  
  


 

_**Robin's POV** _

 

I heard someone scream, and we all were still by the stairs. Except Blackfire, she'd vanished. 

"Titans, you know what to do." I said and we rushed upstairs. 

We reached the roof and saw Starfire and Diana caught by those probe things that had attacked us at the carnival. "Titans, go!" 

I shot a grappling hook and jumped on Starfire's, holding on for dear life. "I'm going to attach an explosive to it, and when you're free you have to catch me." I explained. "Ready?"  

Starfire nodded. I planted the explosive and it started to beep. Then the probe exploded. Starfire caught me seconds after.  

"Now we must assist Diana!" Starfire said. 

"Somehow I don't think that'll be necessary." Raven said, pointing to Diana.  

Diana had twisted and slipped from the tentacle then put out her hands. The probe was encased in silvery energy and it began to shake, then exploded. 

"That was Centarian Tech." Diana gasped. "We need to get home."  

"Ha, bet I'll make it there first!" Beast Boy said. 

Diana smirked. "Wanna bet? Try and keep up!" She turned and rocketed towards the tower. 

Starfire laughed. "Beast Boy was wrong to provoke her. Let us also beat him home." Then Starfire tightened her grip and we flew after Diana. 

We made it, but she was just pacing on the roof by time we got there. "We have a problem." She said when Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy landed, glancing upward as a spaceship started to descend on us.

"I think that's pretty obvious Diana." Beast Boy quipped while the ship landed. 

Diana stood ramrod straight and crossed her arms, her stressed expression becoming... unreadable.

Two robots came out of the ship and showed a badge. "We are the Centarian police. We have come for the Tamaranean girl." 

"Wait, they're the good guys? But we're the good guys!" Beast Boy said, confused. 

Diana stormed to the nearest robot, grabbed its shoulder, and yanked it down so it's head was level with hers. "Well, I'm the princess of Lunaria, and I say forget it, you oily bucket of bolts!"

Everyone gasped, but Diana didn't seem to notice. 

"Oh, princess, I'm so sorry. But we cannot ignore a law simply because the criminal is your friend!" The robot stuttered. 

"What is she accused for? And I swear if it's stupid I'll send you back to Centari the hard way!" She pushed the robot out of her face.

"She is accused of stealing the Royal Family's Crown Centarian Moon Diamond."  

"I have never even been to Centari!" Starfire complained. 

"But Blackfire has!" Diana said, realization dawning in her eyes. "She was trying to set you up so she'd get off without punishment!" Then she took the diamond from Starfire and glared at the police. "And I thought we made it perfectly clear when we said you'd have a better crime unit with colored video!"  

"They don't have color video? Now that's just tacky." Cyborg said. 

Diana pointed upwards, directing our attention to Blackfire trying to fly away. "Someone needs to stop her before she gets away."  

"Believe me, she will not get away with this!" Starfire flew off to fight Blackfire. After an epic fight, Blackfire crashed onto the roof.  

"You have been defeated. Surrender yourself to the police!" Starfire said as she landed. 

Blackfire tried to attack again, but Diana grabbed her wrist and flipped her. "Nice try, Blackfire. But by legal authority of my home galaxy, and my authority Princess of Lunaria, you are under arrest for the royally grand larceny of the crown Centarian Moon Diamond. Don't ask for rights, because they're the cops."  

Diana handed her and the diamond to the cops. We watched while the ship took off and shot into outer space. 

"Okay, that's over with.” Diana sighed and turned to us, the royal facade dropped. “Who wants pizza?" 

  
  


 

_**Diana's POV** _

 

"Let it go! So what I'm a princess, what's the big deal?" I hissed while trying to block the onslaught of questions. 

"It's a huge deal! Of I go too far with a joke, you could have them cut off my head!" Beast Boy said. 

I rolled my eyes. "I haven't worried about being insulted for 5 years. Lunaria's just a memory now." I leaned on my elbow. "Besides, I want friends for my personality, not because they want something. I just made it known today because Blackfire tried to set up my friend. Otherwise, you wouldn't here about it until…” I bit my lip. “Well, you just wouldn't know."  

"So, one more thing. How do you know so much about Centari? I had thought Lunaria is a self reliant community." Raven said. 

"Alliance when I was eight. Nine moon war against invaders. That's why I know about moon diamonds. Got one as a parting gift and use it like a dreamcatcher." 

"Well, the happenings of the day have convinced me." Starfire says, walking up to me. "Might you wish to start over?"  

"Sure!" I got up and turned to her grinning. 

Starfire turned around in place and held out her hand. "Hello, I am Starfire. Who might you be?"  

Everyone laughed. 

Maybe I should tell them that I was forced off my planet. Through my visions and flashbacks, I may have figured something out, and I have a hunch it has something to do with red and fiery visions

"Hey Diana." Robin came and sat outside with me. 

Ugh, Starfire would start to hate me in days if stuff like this persisted. "Hey Robin. What's up?" 

"Just checking on you. What was with the personality change when the police were here?" He asked. 

I gnawed at my lip. "I don't know. I'm just a force to be reckoned with when I get angry. My mom always said if I didn't keep my emotions in check, something would blow up."  After an uncomfortable pause I forced a laugh. "Then again I'm a royal after all. Two faces are helpful for business and friends, right?"

He didn't appear convinced. "Well, you know if you need anyone to talk to, were all here." Robin said. 

“...” I stood up, sighing. “I don't deserve that kind of support.”

With that, I turned and left him where he was without elaborating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and constructive criticism always appreciated.


	4. Divide and Conquer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Divided we stand, Together we fall...   
> Wait, I think I said that wrong.

**_Diana's POV_ **

 

Since that night, I've went out of my way to avoid Robin or get Starfire to take my place in the conversation. I wasn't taking any chances with Starfire's friendship, on both his side and mine. 

But I still couldn't completely blow him off. We talked occasionally, and I never turned down the opportunity to train with him for hand to hand combat. He didn't seem the type to be into getting beat up so I just had to not let him off easily.

One of our sessions was interrupted by the klaxon, so us and the test of the Titans went to the source of the trouble; the jail.

The gates were broken, and the guards were shooting at what looked like a moving pile of rocks, it was too dark to see that well. I muttered a spell for night vision and hoped my irises weren't that noticeable in their neon blue state. 

It was a humanoid shaped monster made entirely out of what looked like blocks of cement. He stomped and the ground cracked, sending the guards sprawling, before running to the holding cells of the prison. We were ready for him there. 

"You know Cinderblock, the bad guys usually break out of jail." Beast Boy said. 

"And I can think of six good reasons you don't want to break in." Robin said. 

We all went out in the open calling off a number.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled as Cinderblock charged us. 

Cinderblock hit Robin and Cyborg and grabbed Starfire, trapping her. A mistake on his part. "I am sorry to disappoint you," Starfire's eyes glowed. "But I am stronger than I look!" She kicked Cinderblock in the face and he fell backwards. 

I started to bend the iron cat walk to wrap him up but he grabbed me and threw me upwards. 

I slammed into the ceiling, leaving a large dent and breaking a lot of my bones. I gasped in pain as I fell to the ground. 

My bones were already healing, but when I tried to get up my nerves lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July. I would be useless in the remainder of the fight.

  
  
  


**_Cyborg's POV_ **

 

After Diana went down, I thought she was a goner. But being the stubborn person she was, she groaned and tried to get up. 

"Diana! Stay down!" Robin ordered her. 

"Got it." Diana slumped to the ground, eyes dimming as she did so. 

Robin jumped onto Cinderblock's back and held on for dear life. "Thrashing around only makes me hold tighter." Robin said when Cinderblock started to thrash. He grabbed a support beam (awesome idea) and swung at Robin, making him jump off and land next to me. 

"Now that's an idea." I grabbed a support beam from the wall and ran towards rock head. I couldn't attack because he got me with his beam and knocked me backwards. Starfire melted the beam so Cinderblock couldn't use it anymore. He threw what was left of it and ran to the holding cells. 

Robin offered me his hand. "Wanna give this guy the sonic boom?"  

I turned my hand into my sonic canon. "I got the Sonic if you got the boom."  

"Yo Rockhead!" I yelled after Cinderblock. He turned around. 

We both ran up opposite sides of the walls and jumped. I aimed my Canon at Cinderblock's ugly face. 

Then Robin's shoes got caught with my feet and we both tripped. I ended up blasting BB and Starfire while Robin's explosive went off near Raven, who was helping Diana. 

Cinderblock took advantage of our distraction and made his way down the walkway. He busted down walls until he got what he wanted and left. The other prisoners followed. 

Well, tried to before the the wall fragments lifted into the air and built themselves back. "Nice try." Diana said. 

She walked over to us with a limp, blue bruises forming on her dark skin. "But you're going to have to stay here for a bit longer."

  
  


**Diana's POV**

 

The explosion was small, but it was bright. My bracelets were conscious enough to use the energy to nearly heal my bones (crooked, but beggars can't be choosers).  

My feet throbbed when I put my weight on them, but nevertheless I could move. But I was kind of ticked that I got beaten by a living parking lot. 

The prisoners were sent back to their cells, more or less. We may have screwed some up, but we only missed one. 

"Jailbreak? I didn't see any jailbreak." Beast Boy said trying to break the ice. 

"None of us would have seen a jailbreak if Cyborg hasn't messed up." Robin muttered crossly. I shot a glare at him to shut up. 

"Me? I messed up nothing! You got in my way!" Cyborg yelled at Robin. 

I facepalmed- I saw what happened. Robin was a little late at the jump off while Cyborg went too high. 

"You were too far forward! And Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin added on, fanning the flames. 

Cyborg got in Robin's face. "You saying this is my fault?"  

"You want me to say it again?" Robin yelled back at him.  

"Stop!" Starfire got between them. "No more mean talk."  

"Yeah, if you two are gonna fight, we need time to sell tickets." Beast not said, trying to lighten the mood.  

"Cinderblock escaped." I said firmly. 

Raven nodded, still hovering around me. "No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home."  

Robin and Cyborg walked away from each other. 

I was about to exhale in relief when they muttered simultaneously. 

"Jerk." 

"Loser."  

_ This won't end well.  _

"What did you say?" They yelled at each other. BB, Starfire, Raven and I shrank back while they argued. 

"Do you have a problem, tin man?" Robin growled. 

"Yeah! It's for feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg yelled back. 

"Well, you're an oversized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin shouted. 

"You're bossy, you're rude, and you ain't got no taste in music!" 

Slightly true.  

"I don't even know why you're on this team!"  

"That makes the two of us! I QUIT!"  

All our jaws dropped in shock while Cyborg walked away without a second glance. 

We went back to the tower silently, both because Cyborg left and because the bad guy got away. 

Beast Boy tried to call him when got there. "Hello, Cy? Pick up! Come on Cy, pick up! I know you're there, the phone's built into your arm!" Beast Boy groaned and hung up. 

"Taste." Starfire appeared and shoved a spoonful of goop into Beast Boy's mouth. 

"Blech!" Beast Boy choked and spat it onto the floor. "What is that? Cream of toenails?"  

"Pudding of Sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when something sad happens." Starfire explained, taking a bite and shuddering. 

She flew over to Raven, who was messing with some computers. "Try some. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."  

"My mind is never troubled. People come. People go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg leaving." She said emotionlessly. Then her hair kind of flew in every direction and the computer screens cracked. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Um, Diana? Might you wish to try some?" Starfire flew over to me from where I was digging through a drawer for scissors. I wanted to be polite. "Uh, sure. Just let me find some scissors. On my planet, we cut our hair to mourn."  

"Your hair? You will be bald?" She asked, shocked. 

I shook my head. "No. Just a several inches." I found black scissors and put them on the counter. "Okay. I'll try some now."  

She filled a spoon and crammed some in my mouth. It tasted awful! Like sewage and wet dog and moss. I choked it down and shuddered. 

"Do you not feel better?" Starfire asked. 

"Emotionally, yes. Physically, no." I got a soda out of the fridge and drained it. 

Starfire flew over to Robin while I cut my hair from the length of to my knees to mid back. A shame, I had wanted to keep it like a cape. 

Robin was staring out the window. 

"Here Robin, you must need this most of all. Since, well..." She looked down on the floor. 

"I'm fine. Who knows, maybe we're better off without him." Robin said as he walked away. 

I got up and followed him. I found him beating the crap out of a punching bag in the training room. 

"What did that poor punching bag ever do to you?" I asked, tearfully choked up as if I would cry. 

"Nothing. I'm just a little upset." He said. "What are you doing walking around? You were hurt pretty badly."  

"Okay, 1: Lunarians heal fast and my bones are thirty percent something that could pass as elastic. I could be in a pretzel knot and only feel a little uncomfortable. 2: Stop changing the subject. Keeping your emotions bottled up inside is bad for you. Raven does it all the time and and just broke our computers."  

He shook his head and gave me a look. "What did you mean the other night? When you said you didn't deserve us."  

I clenched my hands into fists. "Nothing. It's not important." 

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why won't you talk about it?" 

"When you calm down, I'll tell you. Now isn't the time." I said And left the room.

  
  


**_Robin's POV_ **

 

I watched her while she walked out of the room. She was really confusing, saying one thing then later changing her mind and acting like nothing happened. 

Sighing, I walked out of the room without paying attention to where I was going and ended up in the kitchen. Beast Boy was stacking dishes on the counter. 

"Who's turn to do the dishes?" He asked. 

"Cyborg's." I said sulkily as I started to do them myself. 

Later I played a video game and beat the previous high score. It was Cyborg's. 

I passed Cyborg's room and decided to go in. I opened the door and looked around the blank room. I found a picture of me and Cyborg goofing around and grinning. Like best friends…

I can't believe how badly I screwed things up.

"I'm sorry." I said to the picture, wishing it was Cyborg. Then the klaxon went off and I had to go. 

I ran into the living room where they were all staring at the computer. "Cinderblock strikes again?" I asked.  

"I wish." Diana said, rubbing her temples. I gave her a confused look while I followed them out the door. 

We arrived at a toxic waste dump. Inside was the grossest thing I'd ever seen and it was drinking the toxic waste! With every barrel it got bigger and bigger. 

"That stuff can not be good for you." I said, alerting him of our presence. He belched. 

"Nice one." Beast Boy sounded impressed.

Plasmus shot goo at us and we separated to avoid getting hit. "Star, let him have it!" I called out to her. 

Starfire blasted Plasmus and the starbolt left a huge hole behind. "Did I let him have too much?" She gasped. 

"I'm thinking not enough." Beast Boy said as the hole repaired itself. 

"Agreed." Diana said while shooting energy at Plasmus. It did a little more damage, but otherwise didn't do anything. Diana dodged another slime ball and landed on the ground. "That should have destroyed it!" She said, shocked.  

"Maybe he just needs to chill." I mumbled, throwing an instant freeze disc at him. It froze its left arm completely, but he just broke it off. I tried kicking him in the chest and ended up getting stuck. 

"Come on, let me go you giant zit!" I shouted, trying to break free. It finally shot me out with some of the slime. I landed covered in it. Gross. 

"Maybe the best way to take you down is to tie you up." I said shooting a grappling hook at it. Beast Boy knocked Plasmus down, then Starfire, Raven, and Diana tied him up with support beams. 

"Cinderblock's been spotted downtown." I said. We began to leave, but Plasmus melted himself and separated into five different creatures.  

Everyone except me flew off in different directions except me, because I can't fly. I ran down the hallway to avoid being captured. I was also worried about Diana, since she'd been hurt pretty bad the other night and her powers didn't work against these goop things. 

It got closer and closer, so I ran through a set of doors and landed on an assembly line. It landed behind me and renewed the chase. I got out my staff to fight it and hit it until it broke my staff. 

I kicked it, but still no effect. I backed down the assembly line trying to think of a way to defeat this thing. 

It jumped and tackled me to the ground. As we got closer to the end of the line I kicked out off me and it landed in toxic waste. I almost fell into the waste, but I caught the the end of the line and held on. 

The edge started to break and I wondered if it was over. 

Then a hand reached down and pulled me back up. Cyborg. 

"I still got the sonic if you still got the boom." He said, turning his arm into his blaster. 

"Teen Titans, go!" We shouted together. 

We ran down the hallway, then jumped into the air using the wall. If went exactly as practiced this time. We fired at the same time and when the smoke cleared, there was just a sleeping man. 

"Uh, sorry about..." I started awkwardly. 

"Yeah." Cyborg said. 

"So are we cool?" I asked. 

"Frosty." He answered, and we didn't bumped, just like old times. It felt normal. 

"You've made up, Glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Starfire says, her and everyone else appearing out of nowhere. 

"Pass." Raven said. 

Diana shrugged, gesturing to her visible bruises. "I'm good."  

"What about Cinderblock? We still have to stop him!" Beast But asked. 

"Nope. Thought I'd bring a present, in case you were still mad." Cyborg pointed to Blockhead, tied up on support beams and being carried off to jail. 

"Awesome!" Diana high fived Cyborg. 

"Thanks, but there's still one thing that's bothering me." I said throwing my arm over Diana's shoulders. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, the whole plan seems a little too smart for Cinderblock."  

"I've been thinking about that too." Cyborg said.  

"Someone was pulling the strings." Diana said. "But who?"  

"Whoever they are, they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg said. "I heard that." I gave Cyborg a high five. 

We went back to the tower. I followed Diana to the roof. "Now can you tell me what you meant the other night?" I asked.  

Diana sighed. "I did promise, didn't I? Come on, it's a long story and I've never told it to anyone."

  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

"Okay, first off you're not allowed to tell anyone. I trust you enough to tell you, but only you." I stared off into the distance. Hopefully I wasn't about to screw my life up for like the fifteenth time, I really liked it here. And these people understood me better than anyone else ever had.

~~_ Or I was desperate and heavily projecting. _ ~~

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." Robin said.  

"And no interruptions. I hate having to repeat stuff." I said. 

"I won't." Robin promised. 

I sighed and began. 

"It all started when I was born. Well, before, actually. I don't have any proof, but I don't think my mom was completely a Lunarian. She got there somehow, and my dad, the king, fell in love with her. She became a queen, then I came along. 

The first weird thing about me were my bracelets. I didn't get them from anywhere, I've literally always had them. Mom always said I was born wearing them, and I think she was serious. I've never taken them off, or even tried. 

No one was prepared for my powers. When I was three, one of my caretakers tried to take away some stupid toy, and she went flying across the room into a wall. The priests decided I needed to be watched and trained, so that part of my childhood started. Where I spent three days a week practicing crud I didn't understand, and they didn't either.  

By the time I was five, I'd gotten better, but then these weird blackouts started. I didn't know what was happening, but everyone said different things took place. Some people said I passed out, some said I started acting word, talking gibberish or something. My mom said I was working too hard, so it was only one day a week when training took place then. The blackouts didn't happen that much anymore, so everyone assumed it just exhaustion. 

Then Gordonians started to attack Lunaria, so I was cooped up in the palace most of the time. Centarians came about a month later, so I had a bit more freedom, as long as there were at least ten guards nearby. I begged them to lighten up, and they did.  

Then 2 months before it was over, a Gordonian tried to kidnap me in the middle of the night. I freaked and tried using my powers, but they just scattered. Then I blacked out, and when I woke up...there was just a scorch mark. I don't know what happened, so I just thought it was a dream and went back to sleep. But then I got these headaches and I was more realized what I could do with my abilities. I mean, it usually was exhausting to try my powers, but now I could lift three tons without passing out. Then the Gordonians were beaten, and the Centarians went home, so it was calm for while.  

Then about a month after I turned ten, I really snapped. I don't know if it was those stupid classes I had to take as a princess, or how when I did target practice I always missed at twenty feet away. One second I'm standing in one of the classes, the next there's just rubble. I...I don't even remember doing a-anything, I didn't know if anyone got hurt. No one told me… told me anything, I just got shoved in a pod with about a month's worth of...of food and clothes, and they just rocketed me off the planet. No good b-bye, no explanation."  

I just broke down and started crying. I missed Lunaria so much, and I could never go back. I'd never see my mom or dad, and I'd never show my little sister how to fly, everything was taken away by some stupid mistake I don't remember making. 

Robin opened his mouth, but I held up my hands and took a breath.

"It's not over yet. When I finally crash landed on Earth, my ship wouldn't work, so I packed up my bags and started roaming around. I was ten, and on a place I couldn't understand. I made bad calls, fell in with horrible people, made all sorts of mistakes… and then others found out what I could do and suddenly it turned into pushing my limits and experiments and being taken so whoever got me first could take advantage of me, of them. I've never been able to stay anywhere long enough to call it home Robin. Not until here.”

"That's..." Robin couldn't find any words to describe the sad story that was my life. "I'm so sorry."  

I stared at my boots, steel toes glinting. “But… I still manage to screw everything up. Because I'm here, with you guys… I think I've drawn the attention of one of my old captors to you. Slade. And he's the one putting us through hell.”

Robin's jaw dropped. "But, why is he going through all this trouble?"  

"He wanted an apprentice. My powers were a bonus when I was with him, but someone to mold into his image and use as a weapon seems to appeal to him most." I say, straightening from my position leaning on Robin's shoulder. "I don't care what happens to me, but I can't let him win. If anything happens to you all because of me..." I shuddered. 

"He won't, and nothing will. He'll never be able to hurt you again." He promised, looking into my eyes. I didn't turn away, and I didn't realize how close he was getting until his lips touched mine. 

I kissed him back for a second until I realized what I was doing and pulled away, shoving him back. I leapt to my feet. I tried to say something, yell at him for it or tell him not to try anything like it again, but I couldn't make myself form the words, so I just ran back into the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism and comments appreciated~


	5. Forces of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces of nature, that's what makes a star.   
> We may look like girls but that's not all we are

**_Beast Boy's POV_ **

 

"Ha haha this is gonna be so great." I said as I set up my prank masterpiece.

"What are you doing?" Raven said from behind me. I jumped and almost dropped my balloon.

"Please tell me this isn't some ridiculous prank." She continued dryly.

"Okay, it's not a ridiculous prank, it's a brilliant one!" I laughed. "Alright, check it out. Remember when Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days? Well sister It's payback time! I give you the Beast Boy Instalube 9000! See, when Chrome Dome steps around the corner his foot tugs the string. The string trips the lever and the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands which sends a balloon full of motor oil, then _bloosh_! Pretty clever, huh?"

"You're a genius." She said. I think that was sarcasm or something.

"Just a little clean, dirty fun. Here he comes!" I said when we heard a door open and shut. I dragged her around a corner to hide.

"I don't think-" 

"Shhh!" I shushed her, not wanting to miss the look on Cy's face.

"Why are we hiding?" Cyborg whispered.

"Shhh!" I said, then realized who it was. "Cyborg!? You can't be Cyborg!"

"I can't?" Cyborg acted confused.

"Uh oh." Raven mumbled.

"Nooo!" I yelled and tried to stop my prank, but it was too late and Starfire got hit. "Starfire!"

"You okay?" Cyborg asked.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" Starfire asked.

"You didn't. He did." Raven pointed to me. 

"Star it was...You weren't supposed to... I didn't..." I stopped trying to explain myself and laughed weakly, trying to joke my way out of this. "Heh, just remember to change that oil every 3,000 miles."

"On my planet, we have a name for those who do such horrible things." Starfire said, getting angry. “You are a... a Clorbag Varglenilk!"

"I'm a what bag?" I asked, having no idea what she just said.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg said.

"You are _such_ a Clorbag." Raven added.

Then lightning struck and Robin and Diana appeared.

"Titan's, trouble." Robin said. 

Diana wouldn't meet our eyes

  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

A vision hit while I was meditating. It was frustratingly unclear and hurt like hell. When the episode was over and the ringing faded from my ears, that's when I heard Robin banging on on the door. 

"Trouble, right? Let's find the others." I said when I opened the door, and then brushed past him. We found the others and left.

There was a car crash on a bridge. It has been caused by two beings who appeared to be around our age so we had to check it out. Of course, they were the boys from my recent visions.   Thunder was wearing blue with blue skin and a deep voice, and Lightning had yellow clothes and skin with a high, annoying voice that gave me another headache. 

"Hate to break it to you, but you guys have a lousy sense of humor. This ends now." Robin said.

"No one instructs Thunder and Lightning!" Lightning yelled. Sparks flew from his hands. "Taste my power!" 

He threw a ball of electricity at us. I stepped in front of everyone and crossed my wrists, absorbing the light before it could hurt anyone.  Lightning looked shocked. 

"What?" I laughed. "Thought that would wipe us out?"

Starfire went after him with her starbolts. Cyborg was trying to get Thunder. Easily defeating Cyborg, Thunder turned to Robin. He got a lucky shot and sent Robin flying towards the bridge.

It's one thing to ignore him, but no matter how frustrated I am I could never let him get hurt. So I flew after him and caught him before he could land in water.

"Thanks." He said when I flew us back near the fight.

"No problem." I said, waking away.

Ugh, I was acting like a child. But I couldn't like him, couldn't be with him. Even if I wanted to there were Starfire's feelings to consider. It would hurt more to hurt her than deny myself my feelings, so of course I'd choose her happiness over mine.

No matter what.

 

 

**_Beast Boy's POV_ **

 

I got shocked by Lightning and hit the ground in human form. Thunder walked up to me. "I'm impressed. The power of the animals is strong, green one. Rise so we may do battle."

I glared at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it it not sporty to attack an unready opponent." He said.

"No. Why are you wrecking everything?" I asked.

"Uhh, because it is amusing?" He said. He didn't even convince himself.

I pointed to the terrified civilians in the bridge."Do they look amused? This isn't funny, It's wrong." I accused. 

Before I could say anything else Lightning blasted me.

I landed near Starfire. "Well, that was a shock." I said, trying to get her to laugh. She humphed and flew away. "So I'm guessing you're still mad?"

"Okay team, we have to find those guys before they do anymore damage. Cyborg, search the west side. Raven, the east. Diana and I will take downtown. Beast Boy, you and Star can scan from the skies." Robin said.

"Um, maybe Cyborg should come with me instead?" I asked, looking at Starfire who had her back to be with her arms crossed. 

"Cyborg can't fly." Robin pointed out. 

"Oh, yeah." I muttered. This would be fun. 

"Have a nice flight, my little clorbag." Cyborg said and pinched my cheek. 

We flew all over the city in silence looking for those guys. We finally stopped at an area of town surrounded and covered by rubble.  "Well, either they were just here, or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." I joked.

"You are not funny. You are a clorbag vargenilk." She said as she walked away. 

"Come on Star!" I ran after her. "You can't stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face? You know you can't resist the face." I changed into a little kitten and meowed at her.

"Hmph!" She walked away like nothing happened.

I changed back to normal. "She resisted the face!" I said in disbelief.

Before I could say anything else, Lightning and Thunder came out of nowhere and attacked us. We fought them, and after knocking down Thunder I grabbed him by the shirt.

"I don't wanna hurt you, and I don't think you wanna hurt me." I snapped.

"Pain does not amuse us." He said.

"Could have fooled me. Keep playing rough and innocent people are gonna get hurt." I growled.

Then a blast of red energy blasted the rock around us, burying me and Starfire under it. I turned into a spider and crawled out. I didn't see anyone, not even Starfire. I panicked and began to move the rocks, trying to find her.

"Star? Starfire? Where are you?" I cried. "Come on! Give me a sign here! You have to be all right, okay? 'Cause i-it was just a joke, you know? Back at the tower, and...I'm sorry. I never said it, but I'm really, really sorry. It was supposed to be funny. And you could've been hurt, and..." I sighed, starting to lose hope. "I'm a total clorbag."

Then something behind me moved, and I turned to see Starfire with a huge smile on her face.

I turned back into a kitten and jumped into her arms. She laughed. "I am glad you are unharmed as well."

I changed back to normal and got down on my knees. "I am so sorry, you've got to forgive me!" I begged.

"I already have." She helped me up. "Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize!"

I shook my head, thinking their behavior over. "I don't think they are evil... I think they're just like me." 

  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

While Robin and I searched in silence, the vision kept repeating itself. Suddenly, the details sharpened to near perfection and I gasped, holding my head in my hands.

"Diana?" Robin asked.

" _Stop_!" I yelled, falling to my knees and trembling. I could see what was being planned, how it would be done, and what would happen if we didn't stop it. But the pain was the worst part. It felt like the fire I saw was burning it's way through my body. " _Just make it **stop**_!"

"What's-"

"Fire." I choked out. "There's fire everywhere, and the brothers-!" I clenched my hands into fists and ground my teeth together.

Robin helped me up when the pain finally went away. I tried to blink away the tears threatening to fall. 

"Where?" He asked.

"It starts in the... in the..." I took a shaky breath. "The forest. Lightning and Thunder are there, and..." I felt like screaming.

"Sorry," Robin said, moving away. I almost felt hurt, but I shook the feeling away.

Then the vision came back. "Not again!" I moaned as my knees buckled.

"Diana?" Robin asked again.

"There's going to be a man made of fire...In the forest first, but he'll move towards the city and destroy everything. We have to hurry." I was too strained to fly, so I started walking, well, stumbling, to where it would begin.

"How do you know this?" Robin asked. 

"One of my powers." I snapped. We finally made it to the crest of the hill, but we were too late. I got one look at the symbol before it rose, and recognized it from my nightmares.

Everyone else joined us as we went to stop it.

"Don't you know when you mess with fire, you get burned?" Robin asked rhetorically.

The thing swiped at us with its hand, forcing us to scatter. "Titans, go!" Robin shouted as it made its way towards town.

I started to help everyone, but I saw an old man near where it all started with a smile on his face. I could see through his disguise. I was overcome with so much rage I abandoned the rest of the team and attacked him.

He blocked it, of course. "Dear Diana, you'll have to do better than that."

I sent a blast of energy at him, but he only dodged it. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave me alone." I hissed, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

He smiled cruelly. "Because you have far too much potential to leave alone." 

He caught me by surprise and used his staff to hit my leg, tripping me. 

I landed hard and cracked my head against a rock, trying hard not to pass out from the pain. Failing miserably, I blacked out.

  
  
  


_**Robin's POV** _

 

I looked over just as Diana fell, and I started to run over. The old man raised his staff, and I got there just in time to block him from hitting her again.

We fought, me leading him away from her to keep her safe. He was hitting hard and moving fast, and I realized why Diana was so good at fighting. If she managed to evade him all these years, she'd have to learn something.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. 

"Because you stole my apprentice." He replied. "Now I'm going to take everything you have, including your friend."

"Why her? Why have you been chasing after her all these years?" I demanded. 

"Because she's more powerful than anyone could ever realize. And I'm not going to let that power go to waste." He was cut off when two figures flew into the sky. Lighting cracked and thunder boomed as clouds rolled in and out began to pour down raining. The fire went out.

Slade slammed me against a tree. He taunted me. "Robin is that the best you can do?"

Then a flash of light struck him, knocking him backwards. "Leave him alone!" Diana snapped weakly, energy still encasing her hand as she appeared in front of me. Slade looked up and I could see his mask had torn and there was his eye and bronze under it, and then he was gone in a flash of smoke. A disk with a symbol was left behind.

" _Slade_." I muttered.

Diana almost fell over, but I caught her. I helped her back towards everyone else.

Thunder and Lightning were apologizing for everything. "We will be responsible in the future." Thunder promised.

Diana smirked. "Rain is nice, but you want to know what else you two can create?" She raised her hand and moved it in an arc. A rainbow spanned the sky following her motion.

"From now on, we shall call you Rainbow." Lightning declared. 

Diana waved it off. "Diana's fine, just remember to know when the fun goes bad."

We went back home to the tower. Diana and I walked next to each other silently until we were in the center of the hallway between our rooms. "Robin, thanks for saving me from Slade. I'm sorry about running away-," 

"No, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry." I interrupted her. 

She pushed me lightly. "I apologized first. Anyway, as for freaking out, I just... well, I'm not used to those emotions. You've heart my life story, you fill in the blanks." She walked to her door, paused, and turned back around. "Just give me a heads up before you try it again!" She rushed over, kissed me on the cheek, and disappeared inside her room.

I walked back into my room in a daze, holding my cheek. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_**Diana's POV** _

 

Why the _xihl_ did I do that?

I ought to find star and let her kick me in the teeth, I'm such a horrible friend. 

This wasn't fair. I wasn't accustomed to Earth's standard of relationships and I didn't know if I could adjust properly.

I put my head in my hands. I am masochistic. I decided to let the chips fall where they may, regardless of where. Maybe it would work out in the end…

I hoped.


	6. The Sum of His Parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is not always set in stone; Life is what you make it.

**_Diana's POV_ **

 

We decided to go on a picnic a couple of weeks afterwards, and I was happy to go and bask in the normalcy for once

The park was full of normal, cheerful people. Everyone was enjoying the weather and having an overall good time, like us. 

"Mmm, would you look at that." Cyborg sighed. "A little sunshine, a little breeze, and the only one thing that could make this thing better. 4 1/2 pounds of baby back ribs! Man I love picnic food!" He started eating them. 

I shuddered. "I'll stick to celery sticks." 

"Agreed Cyborg. This tangy yellow beverage is truly delightful!" Starfire said. 

We looked over to realize she was drinking mustard. I'll admit, I wasn't the brightest when I crash landed on earth, and I've eaten my fair share of unusual things to eat alone. But I was a kid, and even earth kids wouldn't turn down a pound bag of sugar! A giant thing of mustard? No way.

"Um, Starfire?" Cyborg asked.

"That's mustard." Robin pointed out.

Starfire grinned and rubbed the jar against her face. "Is there more?"

At least it made her happy, that was a plus. 

I picked up my plate and walked over to sit next to Raven, who was reading. Beast Boy was grilling nearby.

"Hey Diana! Want a tofu dog?" Beast Boy called.

"Sure!" I used my powers to grab one and wolfed it down. Grilled tofu was perhaps the only form he could manage without making it taste like engine oil.

Cyborg ran by with a ball in his hands. "Alright people, who wants to play some football?"

Everyone except Raven ran to play. "I'll referee." Raven explained without moving. 

"Red, twenty three! Hut, hut, hike!" Robin called. 

Cyborg tossed the ball to him and we both ran. Beast Boy counted to five, and then he changed into a dinosaur and chased after him. Robin tossed the ball to me.  Starfire started chasing me, so I threw the ball to Cyborg. 

"I got it! I got it!" He yelled, reaching for it. Then he froze mid run and fell.

"Cyborg!" We all yelled and ran over to him. It looked like his power has gone out, so I used mine to give him about fifteen minutes, which was as much as I could without passing out.

  
  
  


**_Cyborg's POV_ **

 

Everything went black. I heard everyone's voices worrying about me, then I blinked back to life

"Is he going to be okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Doubting my skills? He should be fine." Diana insisted, though she sounded doubtful.

"Shh, I think he's coming to." Robin said. I opened my eyes to see everyone hovering over me. "Cyborg, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." I said as they helped me up.

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"Something must have gone wrong with my systems." I said, starting to check.

Diana stopped me by placing a hand on my arm. "Cyborg, it's your power cell. It's dying."

"Dying?" Starfire asked, worried.

"It's only a battery. I'm fine, it happens every couple of years. It's just a natural part of being unnatural." I shrugged. 

"So what do we do?" Robin asked. 

"You keep playing while I go home and change batteries." I picked up the football and have it to him.

"Cyborg, I can help. It happens on Lunaria all the time, I can just recharge it now and sit out the rest of the game." Diana said, looking worried.

"It's fine. Just cause I can't have fun doesn't mean you guys can't." I said, walking away. When I was out of earshot, I muttered, "Sure was a nice day."

"Cyborg!" I turned around to see a little boy running up to me. "Whoa! Cyborg it's really you, you're my favorite 'cause look, you're just like me!" He took off his baseball glove to show me his prosthetic hand.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I am." I said in surprise. Then my communicator went off. I checked what the problem was on the communicator on my wrist. It was a bank robbery by that loser Mumbo.

"Cool." The little boy said.

"Nice meeting you kid, but I got butt to kick!" I said, running away.

"Cool!" The kid called after me.

I looked at my power meter. About fourteen minutes remaining. _It'll have to do._ I thought as I kept running to help my friends.

  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

Have I mentioned I hate magicians? The lazy jerks who get paid to trick people while I do much cooler magic for free? 

Well I do, just thought you should know.

We were running after a supposed magician who called himself Mumbo Jumbo. Oh, yeah, the thing I hate most about magicians are the awful names they come up with! Seriously, what the hell?

Anyway, he'd just robbed a bank. "The shows over Mumbo. Now hand over the jewels before the critics decide to trash your performance." Robin said.

"Now Robin I'm sure there's a peaceful solution here." Mumbo reached into his pockets. "But this isn't it!" He pulled out two bombs and chucked them towards us.

Now, why does every villain we meet have access to explosives? I'm just saying, think of something more original.

We scattered and hid because Mumbo was throwing mini bombs at us. I detonated as many as I could while they were up in the air, but he had hundreds of them.

"Teen Titans, go!" I whipped around in surprise to see Cyborg jumping into the fight with a blaster ready, sending Mumbo flying. He had like a billion batteries attached to his back.

_Batteries? I offered to fully recharge that stupid cell, and he chooses **batteries**?_ I thought, annoyed.

Mumbo got up and dusted off his clothes. Then he did that dumb trick with the scarves tied together and used them to tie up poor Cy.

Robin jumped of nowhere, aiming a kick for Mumbo's head. "Need a hand?" Mumbo asked, sticking his hand into a pipe. It reappeared in another pipe closer to Robin and grabbed him by the cape. Another hand appeared and started to punch him.

Raven and I started throwing random pieces of junk at him, but he just turned them, along with our magic, into rose petals. My jaw dropped.

"How did he do that?" I asked in shock.

"If you think that's good, wait until you see me pull rabbit out of my hat. Hocus Pocus!" He shot fake rabbits out of his hat. They attached themselves to Raven and I. Normally I like rabbits, but this was bizarre!

I kinda missed most of the rest of the fight because I was trying to pry the rabbits off, so excuse me for not telling you everything that happened. But as I was blowing up the majority of the little nuances, I did manage to see Cyborg fall into a dump truck before Mumbo drove away in it.

I blew up the last of the rabbits and flew to the spot. Cyborg was still here somewhere, I could sense it.

"Titans he's got Cyborg!" Robin said.

"No, Cyborg's-!" 

Robin cut me off.

"There's no time to waste, let's go!" He said. I had no choice but to follow him, mainly because I really wanted to find Mumbo and shove him into his hat. Besides, what trouble could Cyborg get into without his battery?

  
  
  


**_Cyborg's POV_ **

 

My power pack had fallen off when I fell into the dumpster. I moved to try and get out, but I froze as my power went out. The last thing I remember is wishing my friends could find me before I blacked out.

Online charging.

I opened my eyes. It was dark, and I didn't recognize or trust any of my surroundings.

"You are awake. That is good." Someone said. I turned to see a guy with pale skin and blue robes.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Rest, friend, your new power cell is not yet fully charged." He explained.

"Who are you?" I asked, using a light to see more clearly.

"I am called Fix It. You were broken; I have brought you here to be repaired." Fix It said.

"Where's here?" I asked.

  
  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

We found Mumbo and took his hat, turning him into a weak old man. I was so tempted to burn it in front of him, but I settled for sending him to jail.

"I knew we shouldn't have left the junkyard." I complained. "Always trust your gut, Diana!"

"Wait, what?" Beast Boy asked.

"What is it you are talking about?" Starfire asked.

I felt my face turn red. "I could still sense Cyborg before we left. In my defense, I thought it was just residual energy!"

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Raven asked.

I spread my arms. "I just plain hate magicians. I was preoccupied with wanting to shove Mumbo's hat down his throat, sorry!"

They all laughed at that. "Fine, let's go back to the junkyard to get Cyborg." Robin said.

  
  
  


**Cyborg's POV**

 

"Fully charged. Your power cell is working properly." Fix It said.

I agreed. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. A lot better."

"Of course you are. I am Fix It." He walked away and examined several pieces. "Things come to me broken. I make repairs. Let me see... yes... yes... hmm, pity. Interesting, the damage is too extensive. Let's see if we can find another processor."

"Well, thanks for everything." I got up to leave.

Everything fell. "You cannot leave."

I was surprised. "I can't?"

"You are not repaired, not fully." Fix It insisted.

"I'm not?" I asked, still confused.

"My examination revealed many flaws." Fix It explained. "Serious flaws."

"Serious? How serious? What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"There is no cause for alarm. More repairs are needed, more repairs will be made." He said creepily.

"But I feel fine." I insisted. "Are you sure I'm not-"

"Quite sure." He cut me off. "Will you remain? It is for the best."

I was still kind of unsure. "Well...yeah I guess. Let me just tell my friends where I am." I tried calling them with my communicator. "Woah, something really is wrong with me." 

"Rest now. You can contact your friends later, I am sure that aren't that worried." Fix It told me.

"Maybe they should be." I mumbled as I laid back down.

~

I checked my sensors again after I woke up. "This doesn't make any sense, my sensors say I'm fine."

"Your sensors are incomplete. Mine are more precise." Fix It said.

"I guess I'm just nervous. How long do you think I'll be down here?" I asked.

"Repairs could take some time. Besides, why would you want to leave? Look around, look at yourself; you belong here." Fix It said.

"No, I don't." I shook my head. "I mean you have a nice place and you've been really cool to me, but I don't know how you can."

Fix It looked confused. "What do you mean? The power supply is adequate. Replacement parts are easy to find."

"But I need more than that." I insisted. "What about sunlight? What about fresh air? What about food?"

"I do not require these things." He told me. "And once repairs are complete, neither will you."

He was really starting to freak me out. I got up and pulled off the wires. "You know what? I'm feeling alright now. Thanks anyway, but I'm just gonna go."

"Stay!" He yelled, and every machine down here started blocking my path and attaching themselves to me.

"Yo!" I protested. "What are you doing? Let me go!" I fought and fought, but they overpowered me and I blacked out as Fix It was still speaking.

 

~

 

"There you are. Completed." Fix it said as I stared into the mirror. My face was gone, replaced with an expressionless, fully robotic one. Hating to see it, I punched the mirror into shards. A gaping hole was revealed behind the glass, and before I knew it I had toppled and fell into it.

I woke up screaming when I realized it was just a nightmare. I was still half human, well, for now.

"You were dreaming. Rest will not be necessary once repairs are complete." Fix It informed me.

"What if I don't want to be repaired? What if I like me this way?" I asked.

Fix It refused to look at me. "Such thoughts come from imperfect biological components. They will be replaced momentarily."

I started to struggle again. "Not if I can help it."

Fix It turned around. "I am ready; we will begin now."

"Perfect timing." I grinned and broke my bonds. I ran for the exit, only to be stopped by the small robots again.

I readied my blaster. "I didn't want to have to do this, but-" It shorted out before I could use it.

"Your defense systems have been disabled for the producer." Fix it says, turning away again. "They will be reactivated when repairs are complete."

I rushed him, but something tripped me. I managed to grab his cloak and it fell off of him, revealing green bionics and human organs. My jaw dropped in shock at the sight.

"The biological malfunctions are growing worse. We must begin at once." Fix It said, pulling the cloak around himself again while the other machines dragged me back to the table.

~

"Do not worry." Fix It said while he began operating on me. "It is for the best."

"No it isn't." I growled. "If you take it three biological part, you take out the best part. The post that makes me _me_."

Fix It placed the robot face onto the human part of mine. "Your memories and yourself will be preserved." He promised. "I will download them into your new brain."

"No!" I yelled and thought about all that had happened today with my friends. I don't know how, but the shock the memories sent out knocked Fix It over. My friends rushed in seconds later.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

I nodded, dazed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Diana looked around the room and glared at me intensely. "Next time I offer to recharge your battery without drama, you'd better accept."

Fix It huddled on the floor. "So beautiful." He whispered. "I had forgotten how beautiful the world was. Through your eyes."

"Through human eyes. The same kind you have." I said.

Fix It stared sadly at his hands. "Perhaps I'm the one in need of repairs.

I offered my hand to him. "And maybe I'm the guy who can help repair you."

 

~

 

We went back to finish the picnic, with Diana still hovering over me.

"Cyborg, hey Cyborg!" I turned to see the kid from earlier. He had a friend with him. "This is Cyborg, he's just like me!" He said, showing off his prosthetic hand.

"Whoa, cool!" His friend gasped.

"I am just like you." I said, smiling.

"But it's not your arm that makes you two the same, it's the stuff connected to it." Diana said, winking at me.

I did a thumbs up. "Now go long!"

  
  
  


_**Diana's POV** _

 

When we got back to the tower, I went to my room. I had a killer headache, so I was going to lay down for a bit. I dug around in my drawers until I found what I was looking for- Chiron's Moon Diamond. Memories good and bad went through my mind and I smiled faintly.

I was about to collapse on the bed when I heard a knock on the door. Groaning, I used my powers to open it. "Hey Robin."

"Hey Diana. Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nah. I just had a long day, ergo a headache. The whole 'Cyborg disappeared and ended up in a mysterious technological underground' thing, you know."

"Yeah, sorry for ignoring you." Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it. We stopped Mumbo and saved Cyborg." I started up at the moon through the skylight. It made me miss Lunaria, and wonder what everyone was up to. Was father still the king? Did mother's condition get better? Hmm, I wonder how my little sister Serenity was doing. She was a year and a half younger than me, and she had a talent for Angel Song, a form of magic that solely relied on your voice.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Lunaria. A lot can happen in almost six years." I sighed. "I know they're all better off, but it would be nice to just hear from them once in awhile."

"Diana, might you wish to- Oh, hello Robin." Starfire frowned.

"Hey Star. Sorry, I'm too tired to do anything. In fact, Robin was just leaving." I said quickly, realizing how this must look in her eyes and trying not to blush.

As soon as they left the room, I fell asleep.


	7. Nevermore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get thee back into the tempest and the night's Plutonian shore  
> No black plume as a token of that lie thy soul hath unspoken  
> Leave my loneliness unbroken! -quit the bust above my door  
> Take thy beak from out my heart, and take thy form from off my door!"   
> Quoth the Raven "N e v e r m o r e"

**_Diana's POV_ **   
  
_ "Diana!" _ __   
_ I looked around in confusion. This section of the palace was in ruins, many people wounded. Rubble was all around me. I looked down at my hands, which were glowing faintly with fading silver light. _ __   
_ "What happened?" I asked, scared. I felt drained, like after practice. The edges of my vision were tinged red. _ __   
_ Suddenly, four castle guards grabbed me. "Hey, let me go!" I screamed, trying to break free. _ __   
_ Ignoring me, I was dragged to a rocket and shoved in. They slammed the door behind me, and no matter how hard I pulled or pushed, it remained firmly shut. I started crying and banging on the door. _ __   
_ "Please, let me out! I- I'm sorry! What did I do?" I sobbed. Outside, my mother was crying into my father's arms and my sister was holding fast to our mother's skirts. Father looked sad as well, but he looked as though he knew this would happen one day. _ __   
_ His mouth moved, forming one word. In English, it would say fire. _ __   
_ "No." I whispered as the rocket shook. It blasted into the stars, but I was still staring at Lunaria, which grew smaller and smaller as I was transported through space. "No, take me back! Mommy, Daddy, please! I don't want to go!" I screamed. My powers exploded in little pops all around the room as I cried and cried, just wanting to go home. _   
I woke up with a gasp. A nightmare. I hadn't had that nightmare since I joined the Titans. What did it mean?   
I sighed and crossed my legs, preparing to meditate. Whenever something rocked me like this, meditating always eased my fears and calmed my emotions. I started using Raven's words, which were much more therapeutic than silence.   
"Azarath Metrion Zin-"   
The klaxon went off, making me scream and crash back down on the bed. Whoever was attacking at  __ 3 IN THE FUCKING AM would pay for this!   
"Heard it, let's go!" I snapped, opening the door before Starfire could knock.

  
  
~

  
  
We finally found the loser, his suit glowing yellow and lighting the darkened streets.    
"Your pathetic skills cannot outmatch the brilliance of Dr. Light!" He yelled as he blasted at us. Robin didn't even get a chance to say  _ Titans, Go _ ! How disappointing.

"News flash, the light's my thing!" I growled, blasting at him.   
To my astonishment and anger, he caught it. "Looks a little dull, try this one!" He laughed, turning my light yellow and shooting it at me. I crossed my bracelets in front of me, but the force sent me crashing into a building, smashing through the wall.   
I must have blacked out or something because next thing I know, I'm sitting up and watching Raven get blasted into the street.   
As Dr. Light approached her, taunting her, I felt all my anger from today rise to the boiling point. There was an awful feeling at the pit of my stomach, and I suddenly wanted him to suffer.   
Looking back on it, Raven surely felt the same way.   
"Don't come closer." Raven warned.   
"What's the matter? Afraid of the light?" Dr. Light taunted.   
Raven let out a sound like a cross between a growl and a scream before standing straight up and growing like three feet. Black tentacles came from under her closed cloak, and her eyes- all  _ four  _ of them, two of which used to be her eyebrows- were glowing red.

A tentacle lashed at Dr. Light and grabbed him by the ankle, dragging his screaming form towards Raven's.   
"What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?" Raven asked in a voice that sounded like it was made to narrate nightmares   
I lunged and grabbed one of Dr. Light's hands and tried to pull him away. His light blaster was crushed and metal bits cut into my hands, but still I held on.   
As if it wasn't hard enough already, Dr. Light was still shouting like he was possessed and clawing at me to get away. It was annoying and that feeling at the bottom of my stomach grew and grew until-   
_ Zap! _   
My bracelets released a spark of red light, shocking me enough to let go. I fell and landed sharply in my back while Dr. Light was finally dragged into the darkness.   
"Raven, stop!" Robin yelled. Gasping and returning back to normal, Raven shrank down and released Dr. Light. He looked like he'd just been to hell and back.   
"It was…no… so dark… make it stop…" He trembled. "Make it  _ stop _ !"   
"Stop being such a baby." I growled, still pissed off.   
"Woah, Raven, how'd you do that?" Beast Boy asked.   
Raven hissed at him with her eyes red again, making Beast Boy cower in fear. Then she stormed away and disappeared.   
"Don't make it worse." I warned Beast Boy. "She needs to be alone."   
"Diana, your arms." Robin said. I looked down and saw the bottom of my sleeves were torn to shreds and there were deep scratch marks all over my wrists and hands. Turning my hands over, I saw rock and bits of metal in my palms and fingers. I shook them off and watched as my blood welled up.   
"Ouch. It's nothing, don't worry." I said.   
"Why did you not pull the Dr. Light out of danger?" Starfire asked.   
"Let me see, the screaming, the clawing at my arms, Raven's strength, maybe I wanted to see what would happen." I said sarcastically. "Starfire, he slipped."   
"But I saw that your bracelets-" 

I cut off Starfire by screaming. "It was an accident!" My vision went red again and the window behind us shattered.   
"I need to be alone too." I whispered, waving my hand to fix the damage and flying away.

  
~   
  


  
The next morning, we were in the dining room, minus Raven. I spent the rest of the previous night meditating, so I was sleep deprived and exhausted. I couldn’t even taste BB's tofu eggs, which may have been a blessing in disguise.   
"Thanks Beast Boy, everything looks great." Robin said appreciatively.   
"On my planet, such a feast would mark the arrangement of marriage. Tell me, Beast Boy, to whom are you engaged?" Starfire asked.

Beast Boy gave her a shocked look.   
I forced a playful smile on my face. "On Lunaria, a meal like this means you wish to seek favor of the royalty. Five stars!"  Beast Boy gave me a grateful look.   
I had sat in between Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg shoveled half the plate into his mouth before stopping and spitting it all out. "That's not eggs, that's that tofu stuff!" He complained. He grabbed a glass to get the taste out of his mouth.   
"Wait Cyborg, that's-" He took a drink and spit it out. "Mine."   
"That was nasty!" He gagged.   
I looked at him, horrified. "Cyborg, that was my tea. With chamomile and Lunarian nightshade."   
"So?" He asked.   
Pulling my best poker face, I told him, "Lunarian nightshade is Toxic to Earth's creatures!"   
He shrieked and started spitting and wiping his tongue with his hands. I took back my glass and took a long, refreshing sip. "Just kidding, don't drink from my cup again! Lunarian nightshade is an acquired taste. I’m the only one on Earth who doesn’t hate it~”

As we chatted and bickered, Raven walked in silently. We all quieted down at the sight of her, worried for how she was faring.   
"Hey Raven, want breakfast?" Robin asked.   
"It's good! Wakey wakey, tofu eggs and bakey!" Beast Boy held the pan behind her.   
"Herbal tea." Raven poured herself a glass.   
"Come on, just a little taste! You could use some food after the way you cooked Dr. Light." Beast Boy continued, trying to convince her.   
"No!" Raven's eyes glowed red again and Beast Boy's food exploded in his face. Raven left without another word.   
"Maybe you should apologize." Robin suggested.    
"Me? I'm not who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beast Boy complained.   
"Beast Boy, she lost control of her powers last night. That's scary, and she needs time to get over it." I told him.   
"But you you never lose control that badly. She just overreacts to everything!" Beast Boy replied.   
"Having emotions tied to your powers is a curse. On that note, I'm gonna go check on her." I said, getting up and going after her.   
  


 

  
**_Starfire's POV_ **   
  
"Excuse me, I must go finish my meal in my room." I said as I rose from the table and left the room.   
Using the art of sneaking, I made my way to Diana's room. I had grown to distrust her, especially after what had happened the previous night. I swore that just before she had released the Dr. Light, a red light the same shade as Raven's glowing eyes had sparked from her bracelets.   
Her door was locked, so I, quietly as I could, used my strength to send it to the ground. Once inside, I started looking through her sheets, her closet, and her drawers. In her drawer, I found an elegant mirror that was made of silver. Words were etched into the frame, but I could not speak nor read Lunarian.   
Suddenly, a symbol like a crescent moon appeared across the glass, along with four glowing red eyes... like Raven's had been the night of last. In a flash of light, I was dragged into the mirror.   
  


  
  


  
**_Beast Boy's POV_ **   
  
After being pressured for a long time by Robin and Cyborg, I trudged to Raven's room to apologize. Y'know, if she didn't kill me first.   
When I got there, I gently tapped the door and and held my breath. She didn't answer, so I sighed. "Oh well nobody's home." I shrugged and started to walk away...straight into Cyborg.   
"You might want to knock a little louder." He suggested. Turning me around, he banged hard on the door until it fell.   
"Now we both have to apologize." I said as we looked in.   
Raven's room was really creepy. Like, even creepier than she was, if that was possible. Everything was all dark and gloomy.   
"Uh, Raven? Sorry about the door. Raven?" Cyborg whispered.   
"Dude, she's not in here, come on." I walked in. "Looks like Halloween came early this year."   
Cyborg carefully walked in like the floor was a minefield. "We're in Raven's Room, we should not be in Raven's Room!" He whispered nervously.   
"So? This is our big chance to find out more about her." I reasoned, poking around. I found some weird mirror on her vanity. "For instance, check out this beauty mirror. Who would have thought Raven spends time sprucing."   
I looked at my reflection. "Ah! Is that a zit?" I poked at my face, then four glowing red eyes appeared.   
I yelled and dropped the mirror, but the something reached or and grabbed me. Cyborg tried to blast it, so it grabbed him too and we were dragged inside the mirror.   
  


  
  
  


  
**_Starfire's POV_ **   
  
I finally landed on solid ground. It felt nice that the creature had let go, but x'hal, did that hurt!   
"Hello!" I heard a cheerful, childlike voice say. Groaning, I looked up to see a girl with beautiful bronze hair and Diana's blue eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress with a necklace similar to Diana's with the same charm, a tiara, and golden wristcuffs embedded with jewels. For all her splendor, the girl seemed to be only 8 or 9 cycles of earth around its sun!   
"Um, hello. What might your name be?" I asked, getting up.   
The girl grinned, revealing her front left tooth to be missing. "I am Serenity! Are you one of Diana's friends?" She asked.   
I nodded, unsure. "I am Starfire. How is it that you know Diana?"   
Serenity giggled. "I'm her little sister! Are you a Tamaranian?"   
I do not know which astounded me more; the fact that she was Diana's sister or that she could tell that I was a Tamaranian! I nodded again.   
"That means you're real name is Koriand'r! Can I please please please call you Kori?" She begged. Once again, I nodded, and looked around. I was on a hill of rippling grass. To my right, there seemed to be an ocean, while to my left there was a magnificent castle.   
"Where am I?" I murmured.   
"Home. Lunaria!" Serenity said with a sigh. "I'm glad you came! Diana hasn't visited in so long..."    
"Why did Diana leave in the first place?" I asked.   
Serenity's eyes became saddened. "Daddy sent her away. He said she was evil and she'd hurt us..."   
"Serenity, there you are!" I froze while Serenity cheered and ran to Diana. Well, I believe it was Diana. Her hair had light purple tones and her wristlets were a metallic purple. Her clothes were lined with purple finery and when she grinned at me, her eyes seemed to glow a purple shade as well. "Hey Starfire! What brings you to these parts?"   
"Um..." I stammered with uncertainty. "I came by accident. I wish to return home."   
"Home? You mean the tower?" Diana asked, seeming slightly disappointed. “I thought we'd finally get to hang out.”   
"Yes, so if you would kindly show me the way, I will soon leave this place." I said, wondering why Diana was not upset that I had invaded her personal belongings.   
"Hmm, I don't know. Serenity, you remember the way out?" Diana asked.   
Nodding, Serenity grabbed my hand. "Follow me, Kori!"   
"You have an alarmingly strong grip." I gasped, stumbling after them.   
We reached the castle, and as soon as we walked through the doors, Diana ran ahead, laughing excitedly. "Wait, Diana!" I called, but she ignored me, instead calling “Catch me if you can, gorgeous!”

My face heated.  _ Clorbag _ .   
"We'll see Diana again soon. Oh, you want to see the time Diana taught me how to use one of my powers?" Serenity asked, pulling me over to a painting before I could object.   
Diana in this painting was young, about 9, while Serenity looked much unchanged.   
_ "Okay, Renny, try after me!" Young Diana said, holding a gauge of some sort. She cleared her throat and sang a clear note, causing the gauge to light up. _ __   
_ Young Serenity tried as well, but the gauge didn't light up even half as bright. She pouted and seemed as though she would cry. _ __   
_ Diana saw Serenity's distress and rushed to end it. "It's okay Renny! Erm, try singing your favorite song. If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring. Wherever you go in this world, I'll come along..." _ __   
_ "Together we dream the same dream, forever I'm here for you, you're here for me. Oh whoa oh, two voices, one song..." Serenity finished with a smile. The gauge had glowed even brighter than when Diana had sang. _ __   
_ "Wonderful! You're going to be the perfect Angel when you grow up. I hope I'll be here to see it." Diana sighed. _ __   
_ Serenity frowned. "Won't you?" _ __   
_ Diana came out of her small daze and smiled. "We'll see. C'mon, let's go get some aura berries. You deserve it!" Young Diana hoisted Young Serenity on her back and they ran off laughing. _ __   
__ I blinked. The painting had moved as though I had watched the actual thing take place, much like television.   
"Wasn't that cool?" Serenity asked me. I looked down and yelped, for her outfit had changed. She was no longer wearing the tiara or wrist cuffs, and the dress had become a nightgown.   
"Um, yes?" I answered as we started walking forward again. "Where might Diana be again?"   
Diana popped up in front of us, causing me to shriek and fall back. Diana's expression was one of sadness. All the purple in her outfit was replaced with a dull grey, and her now grey eyes watery with tears.   
"Hi Starfire." She said in a small voice.   
Reacting to her sister's emotion, Serenity's expression changed to match hers.   
"Um, do you remember the way out, Diana?" I asked uncomfortably.   
Nodding, Diana gestured to a map of the castle next to several 'paintings'. Lighting her finger with her powers, she traced a glowing path.   
"We are here, so you would have to go through the corridors until you got to the left wing of the castle where...where the training sector used to be. Then the exit door would be here." She said softly.   
"Okay, umm, let us go." I started to walk, only to stop short when lasers shot from the walls and criss crossed to make the hallway impossible to get through. 

I shot starbolts at the walls, but still the lasers remained. "Might either of you be capable of disabling this?" I asked Diana and Serenity.   
"It's kind of like a maze. You have to find a way through." Diana explained. "I could show you the way, but you'll hate me when we get to the other side. You already dislike me."   
"I do not-!" Diana did not let me finish, she let Serenity onto her back and started flying through a narrow path in the lasers. 

I distrusted her sure. But hatred? Truly?

"But I don't..." I mumbled, starting to fly after her.   
  
  
  
  
**_Diana's POV_ **   
  
I had caught up to Raven and calmed her down, so at the moment we were meditating on the roof. I had a killer headache, so calmly chanting was probably the best thing for me now.   
"Raven, the door to your room has been knocked down." We heard Robin say. I stopped meditating and looked at Raven, holding my breath and hoping she didn't blow up the tower.   
Instead she laughed. Really loud, really upbeat and bubbly. From Raven, that's scary. 

She covered her mouth in surprise. "I need to be alone." She mumbled, getting up and walking away.   
"That was creepy." Robin commented. I opened my mouth to agree, and simply burst into tears. Robin looked over, alarmed. "Are you okay?"   
I forced myself to stop, gasping. "Yeah, that came out of nowhere." I rubbed my eyes. "Maybe I should go get some sleep."   
"That reminds me, your door's knocked down, too." Robin said. That stopped me.   
"Oh, crap." I facepalmed. "This cannot be happening."   
"What do you mean?" Robin asked.   
"I guess you can come, just don't go off on your own." I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to my room. I fixed the door and picked up my mirror, immediately getting sucked inside.   
"Where are we?" Robin asked.   
"Visually, Lunaria. Literally, my mind." I muttered. "Follow me."   
  
  


  
**_Starfire's POV_ ** ****_  
_ ****_  
_ "...And when I yelled at you after the Dr. Light thing, I'm sorry about that, too!" Diana rambled o   
My patience was wearing extremely thin. "For the thousandth time, I forgive you!" I groaned.   
"And I'm sorry for kissing Robin, too!" Diana rushed on.   
"Wait, excuse me?" I asked as we landed.   
Instead of answering, Diana pointed towards the left wing. "See, the way out is there."   
"I am sure I misheard you, Diana, what is it you apologized for most recently?" I asked, my eyes glowing.   
"I told you you would hate me." Diana murmured, not able to meet my eyes. Tears flowing, sbe set down Serenity and disappearing.   
"You're upset." Serenity stated.   
"No, I am not!" I insisted. "I need to find and talk to Diana."   
"She probably is at the tower. Come, the exit door is near." Serenity started walking. I took a calming breath and followed her before something blasted me into the wall.   
"Kori!" Serenity ran over and helped me up.   
"What was that?" I asked.   
"One of the castle guards." Serenity said apologetically, pointing to a person in a suit of armor. It was holding a lance that was smoking as though it had been recently fired.   
"None shall pass!" It declared in a deep voice.   
"I disagree!" I growled, shooting it with a starbolt. We battled, but it gained the upper hand and soon I was in a doomed position. The lance was aimed at me, charging with enough power to obliterate me.   
I believed I was done for when Diana appeared and kicked the guard in the face. After a brief fight, she got her hands on the lance and used it on him. The guard was revealed to be a robot, and the mechanism that was it's legs fell to the ground.   
Turning back to me, Diana tossed the lance behind her and grinned. Her colors had changed once again, from grey to olive green. "That was fun! Wanna find another one?" She asked.   
"Okay, that is enough! I have had it up to here with this nonsense! First you act as though you are a child, and then you seem to have been depressed, and now you are a warrior!?" I yelled. "Who are you?"   
Diana glared at me, and then the purple and grey one appeared next to her. "I'm Diana." They said in unison.   
I screamed and fell backwards.   
"Kori, what's wrong? Didn't you want to see Diana?" Serenity asked.    
Wait a second... "Joy," I pointed to the purple one. "Sorrow," I pointed to the grey one. "And Courage. Those are emotions! I am not in Diana's home, this must be her mind!"    
"Now you get it!" Serenity beamed.    
"But why are you here?" The emotions faded and I turned to see the true Diana and Robin. Diana had her arms crossed and had a look of annoyance on her face.    
I looked down. "I didn't mean to. I found your mirror in your room and was transported here."    
"But Star, why were you in her room in the first place?" Robin asked.    
I bit my lip. "I was wary of her behavior last night. She would not respond to my questions and she seemed to be troubled, so I went to her room to try and see what was wrong."    
"Starfire, that mirror is for meditation purposes and keeping my emotions in check. It's dangerous in here, you're just lucky Serenity was around to make sure you didn't get hurt, or worse."    
"Wait a moment, if this is not real, Serenity is not as well, correct?" I asked.   
"Ah, technically you're right. This is how Serenity looked the last I saw her. She's around, 12 or 13 now." Diana snapped her fingers and Serenity disappeared. "She's like a groundskeeper, she calms my emotions. You know, keeps Delight from getting annoying. Keeps Misery from submerging the castle in tears. She's usually the one who keeps Anger in check when Bravery's out."    
"Anger? I don't remember seeing that one." Robin said.    
"I usually keep her locked up so she's out of my way. She got loose last night, that was my problem." Diana sighed. "Sorry I seemed secretive about it, it's just kinda awkward to explain if you haven't noticed…”

I recalled Joy's odd behavior and understood the awkwardness.   
I felt slightly ashamed for my actions. "I am sorry. I will get out right now."    
"Yeah, about that... it's where the training sector used to be. Kinda wrecked, so don't stare a lot." Diana walked ahead of us.    
"So, Robin, what was your reason of being here?" I asked.    
Robin shrugged. "I was curious, so she let me come along."   
“Did you see the others…?”

“Just anger, why?”

Joy’s comments echoed through my head, making me question if that was Joy or another emotion. One I'm quite glad didn't meet Robin. “No reason.” 

  
  
  


  
**_Robin's POV_ **   
  
Back at the tower, Starfire stayed back in my room after I walked out. I didn't mean to eavesdrop until I heard Starfire say, "Did you kiss Robin?"   
"What are you talking about, Star?" Diana asked.   
"The grey Diana, Sorrow, apologized to me for kissing Robin. Was she lying?" Starfire asked in a harsher tone.   
"Umm..." Diana trailed off. Why didn't she answer? And why did it matter anyway? "...No? I mean, she wasn't lying."   
"You lied to me!" Starfire accused.   
"No, no!" Diana tried to protest.   
"Yes you did!" Starfire said louder. "You told me that you were not trying to steal him from me, that friends did not do that! You lied!"   
"Starfire, I swear, I never tried to steal him from you! You're my friend, and I would never do anything that would hurt you! I didn't lie!" Diana told her.

“You promised! And then the violet hued emotion, the way she spoke--”

“Please. This is a huge misunderstanding, just let me--”   
"I will not listen to you a moment more!" I ducked into a closet nearby while Starfire stormed past, and waited for a while. When I walked out and went back into Diana's room and found her crying on her bed.   
"Diana, are you okay?" I asked.   
She looked up at me with teary eyes, the dark colour turning purple like a bruise. "No," She sniffled. "I'm not. Starf-fire, hates me now!"   
"No she doesn't, she's just mad about....about...what was she mad about?" I asked.   
Diana looked down again. "She likes you. A lot, and she thinks I'm trying to steal you from her. But I'm not!"   
"Starfire... likes me?" I asked, confused.   
Diana nodded. "Uh huh. Are all earth boys so oblivious?"   
"I'm not going to answer that." I said, making Diana laugh. "But Diana, you know it's not Starfire I like."   
"You should. She's a lot better for you." She mumbled.   
"Diana, I like you."   
She was silent, then she shook her head and asked me to leave.

  
  
  
**_Diana's POV_ **   
  
When I calmed down and walked out of my room, I found Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg outside the door to Raven's room.   
"What happened and do you guys need a distraction?" I asked, looking at Cy and BB for the second part of my question.   
"Just getting to know each other." Cyborg said.   
Starfire, who'd been quiet so I hadn't noticed her, spoke up. "Come, friends, we must prepare a new breakfast feast!"   
"It's a little late for breakfast, Star. Maybe just some herbal tea?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Raven.   
Okay, did my mirror take us to an alternate universe? Because it wouldn't be the first time.   
"Actually," Raven said, smiling. "Breakfast sounds...nice."   
"Breakfast for dinner, coming up!" Beast Boy cheered, making a beeline for the kitchen.   
"Oh no, I'm cooking this time!" Cyborg yelled, racing him.   
"Quit it, both of you! I'm cooking." I yelled, flying ahead of them.   
I needed a distraction from today mess anyhow. Cooking would be fun and time consuming and I could push my thoughts back until later.


	8. Interlude

**_?_ **

  
  


Like clockwork, my eyes opened just as the sun's rays shone through the night's darkness.

_ You're up with the sun, and I, the moon _ . Diana's voice echoed in my mind softly, the lyrics to a lullaby long forgotten.

I sighed and rose to my feet, stumbling over to the vanity. Grabbing the silver brush I'd used since I was seven, I ran it through my silky bronze waves until every snarl disappeared. Placing the brush into its stand, I turned and changed into one of my many gowns, preparing for the day. I chose a yellow one, hoping the bright color would make me cheerful. It didn't.

Returning to my vanity, I opened the makeup box and began to sing.

" _ Sapphire eyes lined with ebony paint _

_ Heart shaped lips as red as a rose _

_ A bit of eyeshadow to make me seem quaint _

_ And concealer to end this prose _ ."

The products I called on rise to the air and applied themselves. I tried not to wince at the eyeliner and wrinkled my nose as the concealer before gazing into my mirror.

My hair was in it's cascading curls over my dainty shoulders, my lips were relaxing in their red color, and my eyes looked lovely with the makeup. But as I scanned my face, I noticed that the concealer did a poor job hiding the four finger shaped burn across my cheekbone.

Father would yell at me if I didn't hide it. Sighing, I picked up the bottle of concealer and forcefully applied the pore clogging gunk until the burn disappeared underneath it.

Once that was done, I packed away the makeup and walked outside, straight into my servants. They led me to the dining room, where I sat with mother, father, and Phaeden, my five year old brother. He favored our father completely, down to his bronze locks and piercing gray eyes, however unseeing. Diana looked nothing like him with her dark hair and crystal blue eyes.

Diana. Memories- sweet, distant, and bitter -flooded my mind. Playful, graceful, happy Diana. Moody, depressing, sad Diana. Angry, dangerous, scary Diana.

I loved her, even after she had her fit and the castle was nearly reduced to rubble. My biggest regret is never saying goodbye.

Yes, she wrecked the castle. Yes, she injured many. Yes, in her rage, she even burned me, but I didn't care.

Our history books blotted her name. Our people never spoke of her. Our father acted as though she was never here to begin with.

But she will always remain in my heart, no matter what tragedy her destiny is meant to be.

 

~

 

"Serenity!" Megaera embraced me as I walked to the lesson.

I returned it with a smile. Megaera was my closest friend, as well as my instructor. Angel Song was rare in our planet, and she was a master at it. It would be a while until I was such a master.

"It's lovely to see you again, Meg." I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. "Please, may we jump straight to practice?"

Megaera nodded and gestured for me to sit down. She carefully set up the Astrolosiren Meter. "What genre would you like to practice today?"

I thought about it, and the answer was clear. "Communication."

She nodded and programmed the meter entire I unfolded the page of an earthly song. Earth's languages were many, and I had yet to understand the meanings of all these words, but what I could understand would help me get the message across.

Megaera nodded, informing me the machine was ready. I took a deep breath.

"€ Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll look up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

Isn't something missing?€"

The meter was glowing brightly. Megaera knew this meant my voice was strongly charged, and waited patiently for the message to get through. But I wasn't trying to send a message to her.

_ "€ You won't cry for my absence, I know- _

_ You forgot me long ago. _

_ Am I that unimportant...? _

_ Am I so insignificant...? _

_ Isn't something missing? _

_ Isn't someone missing me?€" _

A soft pink/gold glow surrounded me, and I thought as hard as I could. My message had to be delivered this time! Please, in the name of the Celestial Gods, I beg that the message is sent and received this time. All other attempts has failed me, leaving me wracked with exhaustion.

_ "€ Even though I'm the sacrifice, _

_ You won't try for me, not now. _

_ Though I'd die to know you love me, _

_ I'm all alone. _

_ Isn't someone missing me?€" _

It wasn't working. The paper crumpled in my hands as I held back my sobs. I sang out one last verse, straying from the Earth song by the end.

**_"If I bleed, I'll bleed_ **

**_Knowing that you don't care_ **

**_And if I sleep just to dream of you_ **

**_And wake without you there..._ **

**_Isn't something missing...?_ **

**_I only hope you don't cry out,_ **

**_Isn't someone missing me...?"_ **

That's when I felt it. The spark in my mind. The brief connection as my soul intermingled with hers, just momentarily.

I gasped and fell back into my seat, trembling.

Megaera rushed to my side. "It's okay, Serenity. You can try again later."

My head pounded and my lungs burned. But I had felt the connection. I had finally gotten through.

  
  
  
  


**_€Diana's POV€_ **

 

"See, it was about 15 to 1 and I was dead on my feet." I recounted as Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy hung on to my every word. Raven was reading and Starfire was unsuccessfully trying to get Robin's attention. "I was still a kid, and I was pretty sure he was gonna get me then. I thought I'd be a goner."

Robin's face developed a scowl. He hated Slade nearly as much I did, so I was careful to try and downplay my hatred.

"Then what happened?" Beast Boy asked eagerly, leaning even closer, if that was possible.

I dramatically took a deep breath. "It was cloudy, so I couldn't rely on my bracelets for much. I just braced myself and hoped I could put up a fight when; it happened."

"What happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Have you ever seen that movie, Carrie? Based on the Stephen King novel? Basically, I got so freaked out that I made the light fixtures explode!" I used by powers to demonstrate. "The minions were electrocuted and the light was so bright I managed to tie them up with my own light! Then I flew off before they came too."

They were in awe, even though is told them hundreds of stories with the same conclusion. I hoped they were always so spellbound. 

My head started to hurt. I brushed it off, I had a migraine at least once a day for years. It didn't have any long term damage, so I powered through it. 

"It's around dinner time, are we having tofu or eating murdered animals?" Beast Boy asked. 

"Why bother to? You aren't cooking." Cyborg said, running towards the kitchen. Rolling my eyes, I caught him with my powers. 

"Nice try, Chrome Dome. I'm cooking because that's the only time everyone likes it." I snickered, flying off to the kitchen and using telekinesis to get everything. 

The headache grew harsher as I cooked, and I agitatedly rubbed my temples after I shoved the fusion casserole I was making into the oven. 

"Quexiz," I swore in Lunarian, something I hadn't done in a long time. 

"Diana?" Robin came over to me. "Are you okay?" 

"Welx, I mean, yes?" My vision was going an odd shade of pinkish gold. It was a familiar presence, but I couldn't recognise where from. "I think I'm just tired. Look, I'll be back in a few minutes. If I'm not, have someone take that out in fifteen minutes." 

Just as I shut the door three force of my migraine sent me to my knees. It was just then when I recognized the presence, and while that was enough to bring tears to my eyes, what sent me into hysterics was the message she sent.

 

_ I miss you. _


	9. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> You never know a person until you've walked a mile in their shoes.
> 
> (Starfire) Actually, I believe the three of us wear the boots.
> 
> (Raven) It's an expression, Star.

**_Raven's POV_ **

 

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I chanted, along with Diana. We were meditating. The tower was quiet because the boys had gone out to do something or other.

"Raven?" I was pulled out of my trance by Starfire. She completely ignored Diana. "Please forgive my interruption,  but have you seen Robin?"

"No," I said crisply, keeping my eyes closed.

"Oh, perhaps you have seen Cyborg?" She asked.

Grinding my teeth, I snapped, "No."

"Beast Boy-?"

"My eyes are closed Starfire." I said to her, irritated. "I haven't seen anyone.

"They must be doing the hanging out." Starfire sighed. "Perhaps we should do the hanging out. We never have before and conceivably it could be fun."

"I'd like to hang out, Star." Diana muttered. She was trying to patch things up with Starfire, but she never really got the chance.

Starfire disregarded Diana. "We might journey to the mall of shopping, or perform braiding maneuvers upon each other's hair, or-" She saw me irate beyond words. "...you wish to be alone?"

"How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically as she left. I resumed my meditation. "Azarath Metrion-"

"Mail Call!" Cyborg yelled, holding a box and coming in.

Diana and I screamed and fell to the ground. Silver energy encased the couch and sent it flying towards the guys before I caught it with my powers.

"Ah! Thanks Rae." Beast Boy said as I replaced it back.

"Sorry guys, but you should know better than to freak me out!" Diana huffed.

"Friends, you are back!" Starfire said excitedly. "It was... quiet while you were gone."

"Not quiet enough." I muttered, dusting myself off.

"Fan mail." Beast Boy said as Cyborg set the box down in the table. "Probably from one of my many admirers."

"Sure, everyone loves a green elf with a fang." Diana laughed, pinching his cheek. He blushed and pushed her hand away.

"One way to find out." Cyborg said as he pulled the top off.

We all peered in side to see puppets. There was one for each of us, that looked almost exactly like us.

“I was expecting cookies honestly,” Beast Boy muttered, picking his up.

"Aw, isn't that cute? Puppet Cy has a light up eye." Cyborg said.

"Oh, my God." Diana squealed, picking her's up. "This is so cute it's creepy."

"Someone certainly has a lot of time on their hands." I said, pulling the hood off of mine.

"They got all the details just right." Robin said,sounding amused.

"Speak for yourself." Beast Boy scoffed. "I'm way cuter than this thing, and taller."

The boys were using their puppets to fight while Diana was trying to figure out how to use hers.

"Raven?" Starfire came over. "Might my tiny replica do battle with your tiny replica?"

Tossing the puppet to her, I muttered, "Knock yourself out." Then I walked away.

  
  


-

  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

Yeah I was have trouble with the doll or whatever it was. Puppet? That was it, right?

Robin came over. "Diana, what's wrong."

 

"I don't know how to work this thing." I said reluctantly. "Sad, I know."

He laughed. "I think you're over complicating things."

"I'm Lunarian. Over complicating things is in my bloodstream." I sighed, moving my wrist and tangling little me's arm and leg together. "Grr, what's the trick behind this thing?"

"Maybe not to jerk your wrist like you're trying to slap someone?" He suggested.

I dropped the wooden thingy and untangled the strings with my fingers. "Whatever. Go fight Beast Boy and Cyborg, I'll figure out out on my own."

 

~

 

I woke up in my middle of the night with a bad feeling. Getting up and walking to the door, I heard voices outside. Opening the door, I realized it was a frightened Starfire and an annoyed Raven.

"Something bad's about to happen." I warned.

Then there was a spooky laugh and Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin attacked us.

Luckily, I got Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned into a bear and swung at me. I ducked and punched him lightly, trying not to hurt him up badly. I was so distracted I let Robin grab me and struggled to get free. Cyborg grabbed Star and Raven and held them tightly.

"For God's sake, we're your friends!" I yelled.

"Friends, why do you attack us?" Starfire asked while she fought to get out of Cyborg's hold.

"Oh, they aren't your friends anymore." Stone kind of puppet that looked like an earthly King stepped out of the shadows. "These are your friend." He held up the puppets of Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

"Help us." They begged.

I gasped. I've never seen any magic that could do something like that! Well, any spell anyway. I think Raven and I could pull it off if we worked together.

The Puppet King held up a controller. A red, dark green, and light blue light were shining. The other lights which were dark blue, silver, and light green were dim. Zombie Beast Boy held up our puppets. "Don't worry, you'll join them soon enough." The dim lights started glowing.

I felt my soul being forced out of my body and struggled against it. I hated leaving my body, which is the reason I'd only used my astral projection three times ever. Just as I left my body, I heard Raven mutter, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

I blacked out for three seconds, but when I woke up The controller was on the ground, our lights dim again. The zombies tried to get us again, but Raven's power pushed them back and we ran.

We slipped into a room and dropped underground to a secret passage to the sewer. 

"That was close," Starfire breathed as someone turned on the light. I saw Starfire and...me looking back at me! Wait  _ what _ ?

"Starfire?" I asked, looking her.

She looked at "me". "Diana?" She said with Raven's voice.

"I" was looking at me. "Raven?" She asked with Starfire's voice.

We switched so we were staring at the other person. Each of us pointed at who we were looking at and shrieked (Raven said it in a monotone),"You're me!"

The light above us glowed black before exploding in silverlight.

Damn it all to hell. I had Raven's body with my less restrained emotions and Starfire had my body with her free emotions.

Good bye, Jump City.

"Great, we switched bodies." I muttered, looking at Starfire while small silver pops of energy exploded around her. I was straining to stay calm, but just the thought of Starfire with my powers made it a struggle.

We crept through the passageway and climbed up the ladder onto the street.

"Ugh, I have a headache!" I whined, holding my temples. "Why'd we have to switch bodies anyway? Couldn't we have gone back to normal?"

"Oh, this is awful!" Starfire freaked, making my powers go haywire. "Terribly, horribly awful!"

"Tell me about it." Raven mumbled while we started walking down the street.

"Very well. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy have been trapped inside tiny wooden bodies while a nasty creature called the Puppet King has taken control of their real bodies which he is using to hunt us down and Diana, you, and I are in the wrong bodies and-"

Everything we passed was being destroyed, most by Starfire and the rest by me because she was stressing me out. Finally I grabbed her shoulders. "Starfire,  _ calm down _ !" I snapped.

"Diana's powers are controlled by emotion. The more worked up you get, the more you're going to destroy." Raven pointed out. "And Diana, the same goes for my powers."

I let go of Starfire and crossed my arms, biting my lip so I wouldn't do anymore damage.

"But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed?!  _ What if I am stuck looking like this forever!?!?!" _ Starfire shrieked.

"We'll fix it." Raven assured her. "I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back."

"She's right." I said, smiling at Raven. Then I frowned and remembered something. "Wait, what's wrong with the way I look?"

"Nothing!" Starfire blushed and put her hands up defensively and a street lamp blew up. Okay, after this maybe I'll actually try to figure out how to take those damn bracelets off. "I will try to calm down. Peace... quiet... tranquil-"

My powers flipped a car over.

"We're dead." I said, putting my face in my hands.

A bird call rang through the night. "Beast Boy!" Starfire cried excitedly, pointing to a green bird descending on us.

"Not Beast Boy, run!" I yelled, taking off.

 

-

  
  


**_Raven's POV_ **

 

I tried to fly using Starfire's powers, but it was impossible! "Fly, fly!" I muttered, jumping as we ran.

"We cannot fight them again. I do not wish to and in our present condition we would surely be defeated." Starfire worried.

Diana scoffed. "I could take them any day of the week." The window behind us glowed black and shattered. She shrunk and and sighed, trying to calm down. "Never mind."

"Ok, how do you fly this thing?" I asked Star.

"You must feel flight." Starfire said simply, as if that made perfect sense.

I was beyond confused. "What?"

"When you feel the unbridled joy that is flight, you will fly." Starfire explained.

"Unbridled joy, huh?" Diana asked, a hand on her hip.

Beast Boy's body came out of nowhere. I put my fist up. "What do I have to feel to use starbolts?" 

"Righteous fury!" Starfire snapped.

"Your alien strength?" I tried a different one.

"Boundless confidence."

"I have a better idea." Diana growled, glaring at Beast Boy. Black energy slammed into him, sending him flying back. Then we didn't hesitate to run.

"How did you accomplish that?" Starfire asked her.

"Lucky shot." Diana admitted.

We turned a corner and ran into Robin, so we tried running the other way only for Beast Boy to be blocking the path. When they came at us at the same time, we backed up, leading them to crash into each other.

We used our opportunity and ran ducking into another alley top get out of the way. We sighed in relief, but it was short lived as Cyborg punched through the wall behind us.

"Raven how do you fly this thing!?" Diana shrieked.

"You have to levitate." I told her.

She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos- ah!" She yelled as she shot into the site. Lucky for her she caught the hang of it quickly and turned to Starfire. "You just have to feel flight! Not quite unbridled joy, just visualize-"

Starfire grabbed me just before she shot into the air, almost knocking Diana out of the sky. She was really unstable and Diana ended up following us calling out tips.

"Please, I wish to stop now!" Starfire begged.

"Look at the ground and-"

Diana didn't finish before we plummeted towards the ground and landed a pile of garbage.

Diana landed next to us. "Can you try and wait for me to finish?" She whispered, jumping next to us and shifting the trash to cover us. Starfire and I started to complain, but she made a motion to zip her mouth. We waited until we were sure it was safe to get up and speak.

"How can you stand having so much hair?" I muttered, pulling on Starfire's red hair.

"We must save our friends." Starfire insisted.

Diana nodded. "We should go find where the Puppet King us and-"

"And what? Stop them with my unusable powers while you two's unbridled emotions destroy the city? Nice flying by the way." I said.

Diana and Starfire's jaws dropped, then they started to get angry, and their powers started acting up around them.

"Hey, unlike you I actually can fly. And at least I actually feel instead of being a monotonous bore all the time!" Diana hissed at me.

"Diana is right!" Starfire snapped. "On my planet even a newborn can unleash the joy of flight. But you are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything." I turned my back to them. "Diana you may have my body, and some minimal grasp on my abilities, but you know nothing about me."

"Perhaps...perhaps you are right." Starfire said softly.

"And if we're going to get through this, we have to know everything about each other. So let's get started." Diana said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

We all sat down facing each other. "I was born in a place called Azarath..." I started.

 

~

 

We arrived at where the Puppet King had the others. Zombie Beast Boy was guarding the front door watching to make sure no one went in.

"Guess we aren't using the front door." Diana muttered quietly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She jumped into the air without calling attention to herself and flew up to the roof.

"Okay, now do just as I instructed and think of something joyful." Starfire told me. She kept on talking so I just tuned her out...

There was my happy thought. We were flying and we landed in the roof with Diana who was rubbing her temples.

"What was your joyful thought?" Starfire asked excitedly.

I suddenly felt a little ashamed. "You don't want to know."

"Oh but I do!" Starfire insisted. "Please tell me; what did you imagine?"

"You...not talking." I mumbled. 

Starfire's expression dropped. "I'm...glad I could be of help." 

"Hey Starfire, you're up!" Diana said. "Focus your energy on the lock. Visualize what you wish to happen." 

Starfire nodded and held out her hands, taking a deep breath as they and the lock were encased in silver light. The lock broke in seconds.

"Good job!" I said impressed.

Diana grinned and hugged her. "Awesome!"

Starfire hugged her back and then they squealed and jumped up and down, accidentally blasting the doors open.

"Oh crap." Diana muttered.

I repeated myself sarcastically. “Good job.”

  
  
  
  


**_Diana's POV_ **

 

We arrived just as the puppet king tried to drop our friends into the fire. Star used my powers to catch them and bring them over to us. "Friends, I am so glad you are safe!"

"Star...fire?"  They questioned.

"Long story." I said just before the boy's bodies started to attack us. She ended up having to drop their puppets in order to fight.

Raven accidentally knocked Robin's body off a catwalk so Starfire flew up and caught him. 

I was preoccupied fighting Cyborg, so I didn't realize what was happening until Raven yelled, "No!" And blasted a starbolt at the puppet king, who was about to drop our friends into the flames. Our friends were saved...but the remote wasn't.

"Not again!" I moaned as I blacked out. When I came to I found myself floating and holding Robin in my arms. I dropped and landed, setting him on his feet and hugging him. "Never turn into a puppet again!"

"I'll try my best." He laughed, hugging me back. Blushing, I quickly let go and stepped back. 

I picked up our puppets and the Puppet King with my powers. The puppet king was just a puppet. "Well, that's a rip off." I muttered.

 

~

 

The next morning Raven and I were meditating again.

"Excuse me." We opened our eyes to see Starfire.

"We haven't seen Cyborg, Robin, or Beast Boy." Raven said bluntly.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I am aware. I was wondering if I could meditate with you two."

Raven looked surprised. I smiled and moved over, gesturing towards the spot next to me. "Sure. Find your center,"

Starfire sat down and got into position. We all closed our eyes and started chanting again.

Raven paused. "Hey guys?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you maybe want to head to the mall later?"

"Absolutely." I said.

"Mhm." Starfire said, then we continued chanting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, ~Allia


End file.
